House on Fire
by Audrey8653
Summary: Robb and Sansa had always been close. They were the two eldest Stark siblings, with matching blue eyes and matching profile pictures from their trip to six flags. But when Robb returns from his first year at Winterfell University he and Sansa discover that a lot of things have changed, especially their feelings towards each other. Contains Incest.
1. Chapter 1

Sansa woke up early the morning of June 14th 2016. She scuttled down the stairs, poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down between Bran and Rickon at the kitchen table.

"How is everyone doing this bright morning?" she inquired while giving Rickon's hair a quick tousle.

"Someone's cheery," Arya noted from across the table, "Especially considering it's about… 3 hours before you usually wake up?". Sansa rolled her eyes, ' _so what if it was 9 in the morning? So what if she was in a good mood?'_ She had a reason to be excited, and that reason's name was Robb Stark.

Today Robb was finally coming home from his first year at Winterfell University. Although he'd been home for Thanksgiving and Christmas Sansa never saw him since she was attending Kings Landing Boarding School and their breaks never lined up. For awhile they entertained the idea of her going up to visit him over Spring break, but he'd been too busy with midterms. So long story short, it was the longest the two had ever been apart from one another.

Sansa and Robb had always been close. They were the two eldest Stark siblings, with matching blue eyes and matching profile pictures from their trip to six flags. They especially got close the summer before Robb left for college. Whether they were bowling, playing mini golf, hiking or simply watching _Arrested Development_ in his bedroom, the brother and sister spent nearly every waking moment together. Their summer ended as expected, with tearful goodbyes and promises to stay in touch. At first they kept their word by writing each other long daily emails like their own intimate diaries just for each other. But as time progressed factors like school and friends got in the way causing their correspondence to fade away into nonexistence. It was difficult. Of course they still yearned for each other's company, but it wasn't the same. There was only so much one could convey in an email. They missed each other's smiles, mannerisms and quirky laughs.

But that was all going to change, Robb would be back in a few hours, and everything would return to how it once was, Sansa had convinced herself of this. It would be like the last nine months had never happened. _Poof! Gone_. Sansa didn't know when the last time was that she felt so light and giddy. Robb was her person, the only one who understood her and always knew how to make her smile. She knew it was weird to have a crush on your older brother but she also knew she couldn't change the way she felt. How could she not adore him? When he'd left she was an awkward sophomore, five foot seven inches tall, flat as a board with knobby knees and a braces covered smile way too big for her face. Sure she had friends at school, but not the nice kind. They were the kind that made fun of her colorful clothes and glanced over her like she was nothing. And then there was Robb. He was tall, dashing and confident. So for an awkward teenage girl to have the love and attention of someone like that was like walking on water. He was her knight in shining armor, always there to wipe a tear from her eye, make her laugh and, if necessary, beat up Ramsey Bolton when he called her metal mouth.

So the day had finally arrived for Sansa to be reunited with her Prince Charming. She wasn't the same girl she was when he'd left. She'd grown another inch, bought an entirely new wardrobe, gotten her braces off (Thank God!), and developed to the point she was certainly not as flat as a board anymore.

At 1:45 when Sansa heard the front door open her heart lurched like nothing she had ever felt before. She took a deep breath to collect herself, checked her bedroom mirror to make sure every hair was in place and ran down the steps to the front door. Just the sight of him standing alone in the foyer with his hands in his pockets made her shudder. Again she felt it, a jump in heart like she was going into cardiac arrest.

"Robb," his name breathily escaped her lips causing him to turn to her with a wide grin. Before he was able to respond she leaped on him. She captured him fully with her hug, intertwining her arms around his neck and her legs around his back. He gripped her waist instinctively and chuckled,

"Whoa there!"

"I'm so glad you're back," she sighed whilst nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"I am too," he whispered as he stroked the back of her head with a free hand. At the sound of falling footsteps Robb placed her down. She quickly jumped out of his arms as Arya, Bran and Rickon barreled down the stairs. Sansa didn't quite know why her immediate reaction was to stop hugging him before her family could see. _There was nothing wrong with hugging your brother after not seeing him for nine months, right?_ she thought. But still, something about the palpitations she felt in her chest and the electricity that shot through her spine when he ran his fingers through her auburn hair felt so intimate that she didn't think her other siblings wouldn't understand.

Arya, Bran and Rickon were swarming Robb. They grabbed his legs urgently and asked a million questions about college. In their frenzy they didn't realize they were talking so much that Robb couldn't have possibly answered any of their questions if he tried. He looked up at Sansa and gave her a knowing smirk. Jesus, the butterflies that smirk gave her. Sansa observed Robb as he tried to calm down their siblings. He'd only been gone nine months and yet he looked years older. He'd definitely been working out because his once narrow build had filled out tremendously. His once lanky arms were now toned and he'd even grown a small beard. When he'd left he was a cute teenage boy, now he was a man, and God was he gorgeous.

Soon Catelyn rushed in and ushered everyone into the dining room for a lunch of hot dogs and turkey sandwiches. Sansa sat down next to Robb, but between Catelyn interrogating him on the dining halls and Bran pestering him about the astrology course he'd taken, they barely said anything more than "pass the mustard" to each other. Sansa found herself on edge the entire meal. Although they weren't speaking she was still hyper aware of Robb's presence beside her. It was like every nerve in her body was on edge. She could feel herself sweating even though the air conditioning was on. Her cheeks flushed just from Robb reaching across her to grab a napkin. She didn't understand, she'd never responded to anyone like this before in her entire life. She'd always loved Robb the best, but had never felt any physical reaction from his close proximity. Sansa thought back to the times they would vacation in Connecticut and she'd fall asleep in his bed because they'd been up late talking. That hadn't felt weird at all. And now the thought of being in the same room with him, let alone the same bed, made her feel like she was engulfed in flames. She thought maybe if they started talking and joking around like old times that things would go back to normal.

But unfortunately for Sansa the rest of the day followed suit. Catelyn arranged for the family to drive into the city and meet Ned after work for dinner. The car ride was long and boring, Robb sat in the front with Catelyn while Sansa was stuck in the back, and Arya spent the whole ride telling Robb about her new fencing lessons. Sansa noted how patient he was, he listened to Arya's entire monologue and asked questions that he knew she'd have a long winded answer for. When they finally arrived in their city they discovered that Catelyn had made a reservation for them at Robb's favorite Indian restaurant. Sansa was seated across the table from Robb which didn't make a big difference because Ned spent the entire evening talking politics with him anyway. There were a few odd times during the meal when Sansa caught Robb staring in her direction. Each time she met his glance he'd smile nervously and turn back to their parents. She told herself it was nothing. But after dinner the family returned home and Sansa couldn't help but feel cheated that her family had stolen her first day back with Robb from her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone had gone to bed Sansa tip toed down from her room for a glass of water. As she walked down the hall leading to the kitchen she saw the light was already on. A part of her hoped that just maybe it was Robb, she didn't know why but another part of her hoped to God it wasn't. And just by her luck, there he was, sitting at the kitchen table with his brow furrowed as he tapped his pen against the crossword puzzle he was working on.

She stood in the doorway and admired his concentration for a minute before asking, "Need any help?"

He looked up from his puzzle and smiled nervously just as he had when she caught him at dinner. "Yeah, actually. I'm stuck on this one clue that goes 'Never was there a tale of more woe'" he sighed.

"Hmmmm, sounds familiar. I'll have to think about it," she said. Robb nodded and placed the paper aside.

"So, we kept missing each other today, didn't we?"

"That would seem to be a pattern recently," she said.

He scoffed, "Yeah, definitely. But let's forget that now. How have you been?"

 _Actually, now that you mention it I've really been freaking out today because every time you look at me, or touch me, or exist near me I feel like I'm on fire. How are you?_ Sansa thought, but instead she just answered, "Fine. School was good this year, I made some nice friends for once. But of course things were different, I missed having you around." They're eyes met and she felt she should lighten the moment, "You know, it was nice having you beat up people for me."

Robb laughed with surprise, "I didn't know you knew about that!"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "Ramsey came into homeroom with a back eye the day after I told you he'd been picking on me."

Robb chuckled, "Well I guess I wasn't quite as stealthy as I thought I was."

Their conversation continued like that for a long time, reminiscing over old memories and catching up on recent events. After an hour and half the conversation came back to Ramsey.

"What ever did happen to him? Did he give you any more trouble after I left?" Robb asked.

"Nope, he wouldn't even look at me after what you did. But it didn't matter because he got expelled half way through the year and I got my braces off in the Spring."

"I noticed. I kind of miss them". Sansa felt her heart sink. _Does he not like the way I looked now? Did the gap in my front teeth reopen?_

As if reading her mind Robb quickly added, "Actually your teeth look great. They were just cute is all. I just mean you look… different. It's just, you're not a kid anymore." There was a short pause, "You look more beautiful than ever San," he said.

Then there was a long silence between them. Sansa looked into his eyes, her eyes. There was a thickness in the air that she'd never felt before. She could have sworn she saw his pupils dilate.

Her mouth dropped open and she could hear her heart beating in her ears. She didn't know after how long but she broke eye contact.

"Aha! Romeo and Juliet," she said with a forced smile.

"What?" he asked, like he'd just snapped out of a long thought.

"The clue for the crossword. 'Never was there a tale of more woe than that of Juliet and her Romeo."

He laughed with what sounded like relief returned to the crossword. "Well I guess that finished that," he said and smiled at her. She returned the smile half-heartedly and stood up.

"Jeez it's late. I should get to bed. Goodnight!" She didn't give him the opportunity to respond and ran up to her room. She shut the door urgently and leaned against the frame. She let out a shaky exhale and tried to understand what had just happened. After a few minutes she climbed into bed. She could still see Robb's piercing gaze even when she closed her eyes. She tried to push the image from her mind but couldn't rid herself of the strange flutter resting in her stomach.

Eventually she fell asleep, feeling hot and frustrated and dreaming of blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Robb came down into the kitchen he found his entire family, aside from Ned who had left early for a business trip, was already gathered there. Catelyn, Arya and Bran were seated at the kitchen table reading the news paper. Catelyn read the Winterfell Times while Arya and Bran scanned the comic section. Catelyn looked up from her paper at him, "Ah, Robb! You're up just in time. Sansa got up early to make pancakes. Rickon's helping her too, isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah, that's great," Robb affirmed. He walked over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee where Sansa was flipping the pancakes. "So, what brought out the Barefoot Contessa in you this morning?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

Sansa chuckled, "Oh you know what they say, in everyone there's a Barefoot Contessa just waiting to be awakened. But actually if you must know, I had trouble sleeping. I figured if I'm already up I might as well make myself useful." She paused and added, "Plus I remember how much you love pancakes." He could have sworn he saw her blush but wasn't sure why.

"Well I'm not complaining. Just don't leave home to join culinary school any time soon."

"Lucky for you, pancakes are just about the extent of my culinary knowledge," Sansa said and returned to her flipping.

Robb moved back to the kitchen table and watched her. She was in the same PJs she'd worn last night when they'd talked in the kitchen. She wore his old Winterfell High class of 2015 shirt and a pair of pink soffe shorts. God, he still couldn't believe how much she'd changed since he'd seen her last summer. He found he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He hoped he hadn't freaked her out at dinner last night. She must have caught him ogling at her at least five times during the meal. Each time he just smiled like an idiot and told himself he wouldn't look in her direction again. But he couldn't help himself. And then in the kitchen when there was that moment between them. It was like there was an electric charge pulling him to her. He felt the strange inclination to kiss her, and not in a brotherly way. She just looked so beautiful with her high cheekbones and plump pink lips open in a small _o._ He thought she felt it too and that's why her mouth dropped open so effortlessly. But then he convinced himself that she was just confused by him staring so much. _She probably thought you were a pervert and that's why she ran out of the kitchen like it was on fire._

So here he was again, staring at his sister. He watched her long pale legs as she danced with Rickon to their Mom's hand held radio playing on the counter. She twirled Rickon under her arm fluently while removing pancakes from the skillet. He recognized the shorts she was wearing because she'd had them before he left. They were shorter now and tighter. Her legs stretched on for miles and carefully curved into the bliss that was her figured hips. When he'd last seen her she was lanky and awkward. Now she was a curvaceous woman. He'd noticed curves before but had never truly understood their significance. Her hips were wide and sensual. Robb gawked like a thirteen-year-old boy. She reached down to grab something from a low cabinet and he caught a glimpse of the bottom of her ass.

He was turned on.

Robb turned around with a jolt, almost knocking over his coffee. _What the fuck?_ he thought. _You are such a fucking pervert, eyeing your sister like she's a porn star._ He took a deep breath to calm himself. _You just missed her,_ he rationalized. _She was gone a long time and now she's grown up. That's it. Once you start talking again everything will go back to normal._

His thoughts were interrupted when Sansa came to the table with a large platter of pancakes. Just as Robb was about to put some on his plate Sansa interjected, "Wait! Just one second Robb." She scurried back over to the counter and returned carrying a smaller plate with three separate pancakes on it. She leaned over his shoulder to place the plate in front of him and he caught a whiff of her hair. It smelled clean like shampoo and lavender. "Chocolate chip, your favorite," she mused returning to her spot at the table. He muttered a small thank you and ate his pancakes in silence.

"So," Catelyn asked, "What's on everyone's agenda for today?"

"Rickon and I are going biking with Jojen" said Bran. Rickon nodded his head in agreement.

"I've got soccer camp in an hour," Arya replied.

"Ok I'll take you. We better be ready to leave soon, the fields are half an hour away," Catelyn replied. "Maybe I'll stay and watch you practice; it doesn't make much sense to go all the way out there and then come back so soon. What about you two? Do either of you have plans?" she directed at Robb and Sansa. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"We could go to the park like we used to," Sansa offered.

Robb's heart dropped. Somehow an afternoon picnic with Sansa didn't have the same innocence it used to. But maybe it would help. They'd joke around like they used to, maybe throw the frisbee around. By the end of the day he'd be laughing about all of the weirdness he'd felt.

"Sure! Sounds great," he said.

"Yay! I'll change and we can pack some food!" Sansa got up from the table and rushed out of the kitchen. As she was leaving Robb caught another look at her legs and his breath hitched.

Maybe getting back to normal would take a little longer than he'd expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting ready for the picnic was more difficult than Sansa had expected. Going to the park with Robb used to be easy, she'd throw on any old t-shirt, pack some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, grab a blanket and get in the car. But suddenly she found herself fretting over every little thing. She changed her outfit four times before settling on a simple white sundress. She applied makeup and then took half of it off because she was worried she'd look like she was trying too hard to impress him, which she was. She started making ham sandwiches and then threw them out in favor of pb+js because she was worried the mustard would make her breath smell bad. Her only relief was that Robb had already packed drinks and the blanket because, knowing her, she would have spent half an hour debating whether packing Sprite came off as abrasive.

When she walked outside she found that Robb had already put the top to his convertible down and was packing their basket in the trunk. She placed her hands on the side of the car and hopped into the passenger seat just like she used to when Robb would drive her to tennis practice. Robb climbed in next to her and started the car.

For the first few minutes of their ride they sat in silence. They didn't always talk when they took car rides, sometimes they would just enjoy the other's company. But now for some reason Sansa felt uncomfortable, like she had too fill the empty space somehow. But she wasn't sure what she could say. Robb on the other hand seemed completely fine, a small smile even crept on the corner of his lips. Eventually Sansa decided to turn on the radio. After only a few clicks she found the perfect station. "All These Things Things That I've Done" by the Killers, an old favorite of theirs, was just starting.

"Oh, leave this one on!" Robb shouted.

So they sang to at the top of their lungs and laughed occasionally when one of them would do a funny dance or bob their head to the rhythm. It almost felt like old times. But between belting lyrics Sansa noticed once again how handsome Robb looked. The wind was blowing through his tousled dark chocolate curls and he was singing at the top of his lungs which accentuated his strong jaw. When their favorite line came up they looked into each other's eyes and sang loudly, "While everyone's lost the battle is won, with all these things that I've done" and flailed their arms wildly to the guitar solo. The song ended just as they pulled into the parking lot and they both laughed heartily as they got out of the car.

"I haven't sung that loud in quite some time," Robb said.

"Yeah I can tell," Sansa teased.

"Ouch! Is Sansa Stark throwing shade right now?"

"Maybe," She replied with a coy smile.

They set down their blanket in the middle of the park with the playground to their left and the baseball diamond on it to their right. It was a picture perfect day, which was especially unsual considering it snows seven out of the twelve months in Winterfell. The sun was shining and they the grass beneath their feet was soft and dewy from the previous night's rain.

They began eating their sandwiches as they watched a little league game going on in the distance.

"What do you think they're story is?" Sansa asked, pointing to a middle aged couple sitting on the small metal stands beside the baseball field.

This was an old game they used to play. One of them would start by picking out a person or couple nearby, then they would work together to try to guess who they were and what they did. The woman Sansa picked had cropped blond hair that parted her face by means of large round sunglasses balancing on the top of her head. She wore white capris and watched the game intently.

Robb pursed his lips, "Hmmm… She had an upper-middle class upbringing, majored in interior design, got married young and is now on the verge of a mental breakdown. Oh, and she's also having an affair with their pool boy."

Sansa laughed, "You're more cynical than I thought- and who even has a pool boy these days?"

"Them, clearly," Robb answered. "It's written all over her face."

"And what about the husband?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

The man in question had a large forehead, mostly due to his receding hairline. He appeared to have little interest in the game and instead fixated on his smartphone like his life depended on it.

Sansa sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "He partied a lot in college, joined a fraternity, she was in a sorority. They used to smoke a lot of weed together but since the kids the only smoking he does is in the backyard when she's out at book club." Robb laughed uncontrollably beside Sansa, coaxing her to continue. "And we all know book club is just code for margaritas and gossiping about the neighbors."

"And you thought I was cynical" Robb chuckled.

Sansa shrugged and pointed to a boy maybe fourteen years old pacing around the playground with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing baggy denim shorts and a lopsided beanie on his head. "What about him?"

"He," Robb started, "is a young drug dealer, and will probably buy his first car in cash."

Sansa exhaled and leaned her head against Robb's shoulder. "Well at least he'll finally have the money to buy some well fit trousers."

"I think it's a fashion statement," Robb said.

"Why would anyone do that?"

"I have no idea."

xxxxxxxxxx

The rest of their picnic continued like so. They watched people for a while until they had named and identified nearly every person in the park. Afterwards they played catch and Sansa told Robb about her new friend Myrcella from school. Eventually they ended up laying across the sunflower patterned quilt Robb had packed and stared at the sky, pointing out different cloud shapes.

"That one's a whale," Sansa said and took a sip of her Capri Sun. She had her body angled away from Robb and her head resting against his torso.

"Which one?" Robb asked. Sansa grabbed his wrist and pointed it towards a large puffy cloud directly above them.

"See? Right there," she said, still holding his wrist in her delicate grasp.

"That looks more like a shark."

"It's clearly a whale."

"Look at the fin on it's head, it's clearly a shark," he observed.

"So you're a shark expert now, is that it?" she challenged.

"Now that you mention it, I know it's statistically impossible, but I just have the strange feeling that I'm destined to die from a shark attack." Robb joked.

Sansa laughed, "Actually in the United States you're more likely to be crushed by a vending machine than to be killed by a shark."

Robb laughed, "That is not true."

"It is!" she protested.

"Where did you see that?"

"On the internet."

"Well then, I guess it must be true," he said sarcastically.

She punched his side playfully in reply.

Moments like that were what Robb loved about Sansa. They could do everything and nothing together and still have the best time. He still loved her as his sister and his best friend, but there was something else. There was an ever present fire that she ignited in him. Right there for example, with her head cushioned against his ribs and her hair strewn across his t-shirt, he felt his heart threatening to leap out of his chest. She was just so beautiful. Since he'd been home he'd felt lust for her new features, but now there was more. He loved being with her. He loved how she made him feel like he was the only person in the world that mattered. He'd always loved her compassion but now she'd grown up and he loved her new found wit and charisma.

So again he watched her, pointing out clouds and talking about a man crushed by a vending machine in Minnesota. He absentmindedly reached for a piece of her hair and twirled it around his fingers, it was so long and smooth and red. She peered up at him from the contact and smiled sweetly. There it was again, the invisible electric force pulling him to her. He wanted, no, _he needed_ , to kiss her. She closed her eyes and he thought to himself, _I could do it. I could kiss her right now, just to see what it would feel like._ He started to lean in but then another thought invaded his mind like a plague, _She's your sister. It's wrong._ So he continued to lean, but this time to sit up, urging her head off of his side.

"It's almost six," he said, looking at his watch. "We should get going so we're back in time for dinner."

"Oh, ok," Sansa replied with what sounded like disappointment in her voice.

They packed up their picnic and headed back to the car in silence. Sansa turned on the radio but neither of them made any move to sing this time. Instead they sat quietly. But there was a new found tranquility in their silence. It wasn't any of that "awkward silence" bullshit, it was just choosing not to talk. Sansa looked out the window and Robb kept his eyes on the road but occasionally stole glances at her. He wasn't sure if she knew he was looking, if she did she didn't let it on.

When they arrived home Catelyn had already prepared homemade lasagna for them. Robb and Sansa sat down beside each other around the kitchen table.

"How was your picnic?" Catelyn asked.

"It was perfect," Sansa replied with a warm smile and moved a hand to brush Robb's forearm underneath the table. It could have been a completely innocent sisterly touch, but he had a strange hankering that it wasn't. There was a glint in her eyes that made Robb wonder if, just maybe, she was being ignited by the same fire that he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa and Robb were laying in his bed watching Netflix just like old times. The rest of the Starks had already turned in for the night leaving them alone and undisturbed. It was almost 12:30 by the time they finished watching _About a Boy_ , an old favorite of theirs.

Robb closed the laptop wedged between them and sighed, "I love that movie."

"Me too," Sansa hummed. There was a short pause. "So, tell me. How does it feel being home?"

"It's good, but also strange. I think I've learned to appreciate things more. I used to take a lot for granted."

"Like-?" Sansa asked.

"Just little things, Mom and Dad's cooking definitely. Also spending time with you guys. I never realized how intelligent Bran is, he's so eager to learn everything. Even Arya and Rickon have their moments."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Robb flashed her a smile, "You're amazing, I just thought that went without saying."

Sansa rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Nice save, suck up."

"Come on, you know you're my favorite."

Sansa turned serious, "You shouldn't say that. You know what Mom says, 'you can't rank family members."

"It's not really a rank, it's you and then everyone else."

Sansa blushed, "Mom would be pissed if she heard you say that."

"Screw Mom then, I'm not sorry. You're my favorite, that's how it is and that's how it's always been."

"Ok," Sansa said with a downcast gaze. "Rickon's my favorite.

"Ouch!" Robb hissed.

Sansa laughed, "I'm just kidding, you're my favorite. I just thought that went without saying," she said cheekily.

xxxxxxxxxx

They lay in silence for a few minutes with their eyes closed. There was a certain serenity to their silence that Sansa noted. Although the developments in their relationship were complicated to say the least somehow being together always maintained it's sweet simplicity.

Eventually Sansa rolled over to face Robb. "It's late, I should go back to my room."

Robb turned to meet her glance. "Are you sure? We could watch something else."

"No, I'd fall asleep in the first fifteen minutes." Sansa groaned as she leaned up and rubbed her eyes drowsily. She climbed out of Robb's bed and slumped over to the edge of his room. She stood in his doorway for a moment and examined him. His eyes were already closed and his face was relaxed. "Goodnight," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Without opening his eyes Robb murmured back, "Sweet dreams." Just as she was about to close the door Sansa heard him again, "I love you so much."

He'd told her he loved her a million times before, but this was different. He was tired, most likely on the brink of slumber. His voice was deep and scratchy. Each syllable seemed to slide off his lips hoarsely and deliberately. He could have been half dreaming and yet it didn't matter, she knew. She knew it wasn't the way a brother told his sister he loved her.

Her reply was scarcely audible and breathy. She hadn't decided to say anything; she just did without thinking. The words drifted from her lips like smoke in the wind, "I love you too" she muttered.

A small smile crept on Robb's face before she turned out the lights and closed his door completely. She hurried back to her room and crawled into bed.

Only minutes before Sansa was fighting to stay awake but now sleep was the last thing on her agenda. She couldn't get those five words out of her mind, _"I love you so much"._ Maybe she was wrong. Maybe his words were pure and innocent but it didn't matter… because hers certainly were not.

Sansa was confused. Robb made her feel warm and loved. But no matter how hard she tried to forget it, he was her brother and her feelings were wrong. _If something did happen between them, what would society say? What would Mom and Dad and Arya and Bran and Rickon say?_ she thought to herself. She imagined Catelyn's sobs echoing the halls, her father throwing Robb out on the street, Arya screaming at her, and Bran and Rickon not understanding what had brought their perfect family to the breaking point. The thought of her family torn apart was too much for Sansa to bare. So she resolved to put her emotions in a box and lock them deep in a dark corner of her mind. Eventually she fell asleep with his words still on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sansa woke with a start. She checked the clock- 3:30am. Her heart pounded hard against her chest and she could feel sweat pooling on her skin. But the worst sensation was the arousal between her legs. She'd dreamt that Robb had stormed into her room. He'd leaped on her without a single word. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and groped her breasts with the other. He peppered kisses along her jaw and gnawed at her neck, surely leaving a mark, but never touched her lips. She'd gasped and whimpered and moaned until he moved his hand from her breast to the waistband of her underwear. She thought he was going to reach underneath and touch her, but before he had the chance the dream was over.

Sansa looked around feverishly. She stood quickly and ran to her mirror. Her fingers fumbled with the light switch and she stared at her reflection. She threw her hair to the side and examined her bare neck.

There was no mark. He was never in her bed.

With shaking hands, she turned off the light and climbed back into her empty bed. She expected to feel shocked, she expected to feel guilty. But she didn't. She felt pissed off. She was angry that it wasn't real. She wanted to be back in the dream, she wanted Robb's hands to be on wet cunt.

Sansa cautiously crept her fingers down to her underwear. She made tentative circles around her clit and replayed Robb's actions in her mind: his cool lips on her neck, his hard body flush against hers. She pretended her hands were Robb's. But after a few minutes she realized the truth, that no matter how hard she tried her hands weren't Robb's. It wasn't right, and as a result she was unable to find release. With a sigh of frustration, she removed her hand and rolled over. Her bed felt foreign and empty. She considered going to Robb's room, she wouldn't even have to wake him. Just laying beside him might bring her comfort.

She climbed out of her bed and walked across the hall to Robb's door. Her hands found his doorknob before she stopped herself. _This is ridiculous,_ she thought. _You're a big girl. You can fall asleep without your brother kissing you goodnight._ So she went back to her room. This time before falling asleep the voice she heard was her own.

 _What the fuck is happening to me?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa alternated in and out of sleep all night. By eight o'clock she decided there was no use trying to regain the time and rest she had lost. At first she hesitated about going downstairs for fear of seeing Robb there, but eventually her rumbling stomach won out and she headed to the kitchen. After she poured herself a bowl of Special K she moved to the living room to find Arya, Bran, Rickon and Robb eating cereal and watching cartoons. She blushed with memories of the previous night as she made eye contact with Robb and quickly averted her gaze. She opted to sit as far from him as possible and took a seat next to Bran on their leather corner sofa. The couch fit four comfortably but the five of them could squeeze in as kids.

"So is this like a new thing for you or something," Arya asked, "waking up early?"

Sansa ignored her sister's skepticism, "I don't know. I've just had trouble sleeping lately. Maybe." She paused. "Aren't you guys a little old to be watching cartoons."

"It's _Avatar the Last Airbender_ ," Bran answered. "It's not _just_ a cartoon."

Sansa turned to the screen and watched for a few moments, "Ooh, is this the solar eclipse episode?"

It was the solar eclipse episode. Sansa realized it was the first time she had really taken note of all of her siblings since Robb had been home. She missed Bran's witty commentary, Rickon's small gasps during an intense scene and Arya constantly remarking, "Wow, Zuko's a badass". The five siblings all knew the best lines in the episode and would speak them aloud together if it was a particularly epic scene.

Something about the nostalgia of watching cartoons with her siblings snapped Sansa back into the reality she had been ignoring the past few days, that she was still kid. She was only seventeen and yet she was dealing with things way out of her league. She was in over her head with emotions she didn't yet know how to handle.

She missed her sibling's dynamic. It was true that they were all different, she and Arya were proof of that, but they were also connected in a way she would never be with anyone else. They were the only ones who would ever completely understand each other's roots. Decades would pass and no one else in the universe would live to remember the little seemingly insignificant stories and moments that defined their lives. No one else would ever remember when Bran fell off the roof of their shed playing hide and seek, or the time their luggage got lost during their vacation to Hawaii, or that they had to buy clothes from a tourist shop in the airport, or that even after their luggage was returned Ned refused to take off his Hawaiian shirt.

Then she thought about Robb and about last night. He was her brother. She'd told herself he was a million times but she had forgotten its significance. They weren't just biologically related, they shared a bond that could not be tested by DNA. The same bond she shared had with Arya, Bran and Rickon. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she was the one to destroy that bond just because her hormones were raging.

Sansa decided it would be best for everyone if she took a deep breath and spent some time away with Robb, for everyone's sake.

Amidst her realization Ned and Catelyn came down stairs.

"Sansa, could you do me a favor and stop by the grocery store today? I need vegetables for the salad tonight?" Catelyn asked.

"Sure Mom, no problem." Sansa reassured her.

"Thank you. Ok kids Dad and I carpooling to work, please stay out of trouble."

Ned ruffled each of his children's hair before they headed out.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a sitting through five episodes on the couch Sansa figured it was her cue to get up before an addiction manifested. As she dressed she consciously didn't put much thought into her outfit. _If I want things to go back to normal I need to stop basing every decision on what Robb will think,_ she told herself. So she threw on a peach colored tank top, jean shorts and an old pair of sandals. She ran a round brush through her hair and looked in the mirror. Her hair was so red, kissed by fire as her father would say, and cascaded gracefully down back. There was something comforting, Sansa found, about growing her hair long. It was like a security blanket, always there and always growing despite the turmoil in her life. Once it was as smooth as silk she gathered it into a messy ponytail.

Sansa bounded down the stairs and nonchalantly passed the den where her siblings remained.

"I'm headed to the store for Mom!" she called. "Text me if you need anything!"

"Wait, Sansa!" she heard a familiar voice call.

She rolled her eyes. _Please God, what now?_

Robb approached her at the door and began putting on his shoes.

"What is it?" she asked with a slight edge in her voice.

Robb clearly didn't catch her tone because he continued to lace up his white canvas sneakers and answered, "I figured I could help you with the groceries. It'd be nice to get out of the house anyway."

Sansa shook her head and tried to walk out the door, "No, you don't have to do that. I can manage my own."

"No, really, I want to go."

Sansa didn't meet his eyes, "Really it's fine."

Robb shot her a puzzled look, "Is everything ok? Did I do something?"

Sansa gave an agitated sigh, "No, Robb it's just-". She turned over her shoulder to look at him. His sapphire eyes were wide with hurt. _Why couldn't she say no to those eyes?_ "I just didn't want to make you go out of your way. But if you're sure, ok, let's go."

So they took off in Catelyn's white SUV. Sansa drove without turning on the radio, she was determined to make as little of an effort to connect with Robb as possible. Of course Robb was oblivious to her attempts and continued being his charming self.

"So, have any dreams last night?" he asked.

Sansa slammed on the breaks abruptly causing them to lurch forward against their seatbelts.

"Jesus Sansa are you ok?"

Sansa's face was beet red and her eyes were wide with terror. "Yeah," she tried to say coolly, "I thought the light went yellow."

The traffic light was more than ten feet ahead of them and clearly green. Luckily they were on the back roads and there were no other cars in sight.

Robb raised his eyebrows, "Umm ok, if you're sure. It's green now though."

Sansa released the brake and began accelerating.

"So, no dreams?" he inquired.

"No," Sansa said probably far too quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I had one last night, but I don't remember all of it?"

"What do you remember?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"It was strange, you were there." Sansa's heart pounded furiously as he continued, "We were at Mom's lake house in Riverrun. We weren't doing much, just swimming. But then suddenly Mom came up on the dock and made us get out of the water. She started screaming at us, it was freaky."

This caught Sansa's attention. "Why would she scream at us? Were we doing anything else, like smoking crack or something?" Admittedly, smoking crack wasn't what Sansa had in mind about swimming alone with Robb.

"I think I'd remember if we were smoking crack. Actually now that you mention it I think maybe-" Robb trailed off. "Never mind, It's gone."

xxxxxxxxxx

The remainder of their drive was uneventful. Robb asked questions and Sansa set the record for most one word answers given in a short period of time.

Once they were inside the grocery store Sansa turned to Robb, "I'll get the vegetables. Could you get the dressing and croutons from aisle 3?"

"Yeah no problem," Robb said.

By the time Robb had finished answering her Sansa had turned around and walked off towards the produce section. He was very confused. She'd had a good time yesterday, or at least he'd thought she had. But this morning she was avoiding him like the plague. She only looked him in the eye when completely necessary and refused to give him anything more than "yes", "no" and "I'm fine". _Maybe she thinks I'm hovering too much,_ he thought. _Maybe I should give her some space. I could call Theon and see if he's back from the Iron Islands yet._

Robb was deciding between Ceasar and Thousand Island dressing when he heard his name being called. Initially he thought it was Sansa but he looked up to find a much shorter brunette.

"Roslin?" he asked.

"Hey you!" the woman said and reached out for a hug. The hug was stiff and so quick that their torsos scarcely touched.

Robb knew Roslin Frey distantly from High School. They weren't entirely close. In fact, this was probably the first time they'd ever embraced. But they were in the same circle of friends and she was always nice to him. They'd sat next to each other in calculus senior year and Robb had borrowed her notes a handful of times. She was a diligent student and always had a spare Bic mechanical pencil on her when he needed it. But that was the extent of their relationship: mutual friends and mechanical pencils.

"What have you been up to?" he asked with much more enthusiasm than he felt. To be honest he didn't care very much what Roslin had been doing with her life.

"I just finished my first year at Riverland U," she answered excitedly. "I got home Wednesday and, no surprise, am already running errands for my Mom again."

Robb held up his mother's list Sansa had given him, "Some things never change."

Roslin laughed. She was truly very pretty. She had a sweet heart shaped face and large doe like coffee colored eyes. Her mousy, shoulder length, brown hair was tied half up and she wore a tightly fit green romper. But her face scrunched up in an unattractive when she laughed and there was no softness to the sound.

"We should totally catch up some time?" she offered.

Robb was taken aback. He wasn't a man whore or anything but he had plenty of experience with women in college and he knew when he was being asked out. Her eyes were wide and she was chewing absentmindedly on her slim lower lip.

He considered turning her down but then his mind drifted back to Sansa. He'd let his unhealthy delusions go on too long, maybe spending time with another girl would snap him back into reality.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Are you free tomorrow night?"

Roslin lit up with delight. "Yeah, that sounds super!"

"Ehem," Robb heard behind his left shoulder. He turned to find Sansa, standing with a basket of lettuce and cucumbers in her arms. Somehow he felt guilty, like he'd been caught cheating.

"Oh, um, Roslin, this is my sister Sansa," he said sounding quite flustered.

"Oh my gosh it's so great to meet you!" Roslin squeaked.

"Yeah, I'd shake your hand but mine are kind of filled with produce," Sansa answered with a melancholy smile.

Roslin emitted her displeasing laugh again.

"I'm sorry, how do you two know each other?" Sansa asked with a slightly confused expression towards Robb.

"High school, we were in the same math class," he said.

Roslin nodded in agreement. "Well I should be off. I'll see you tomorrow Robb," she said whilst scribbling her number on a piece of paper and handing it to him.

Robb nodded uncomfortably as she walked away. He really wished Sansa hadn't seen that. She probably had all kinds of ideas about them now, that they were an item, or that he actually had feelings for her.

"She seems nice," Sansa said curtly and walked away from him towards the registers.

Robb sighed and raked his fingers through his curly hair. He stared at the scrap of paper in his hand and the curly numbers written on it. He considered calling Roslin tomorrow morning and saying he'd gotten the flu, but that wouldn't be right, he was a man of his word. So with another long exhale he grabbed a bottle of Thousand Island dressing and followed Sansa towards the check out aisles.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa was livid. She wanted to slam on the car breaks in the middle of the road and hit her fists against the steering wheel until her knuckles bled. She wanted to scream and cry and tail end out of her mom's white SUV with the engine still running. But she didn't, because that wasn't a normal thing for a teenage girl to do on the way home from the grocery store with her brother.

Sansa knew that as Robb's sister she had no right to be jealous, but the jealousy wasn't what angered her. It was that he flirted with Roslin right in front of her. He had no regard for her feelings and he clearly wasn't ashamed. He was his charming self as always.

That's when it hit her: she was completely delusional. _There was no moment in the kitchen. He was never going to kiss me in the park. There was nothing different about those five words last night. And now he's probably out of his mind with confusion. He probably expects me to be happy for him. He probably expects me to talk his ear off about how cute they'd be together._

But instead they sat in silence while Sansa drove ten miles over the speed limit. She practically ran out of the car and up to her room. She refused to speak, look, or exist near Robb for the rest of the day. She barricaded herself in her room and decided to text Myrcella:

Sansa: help. I need a distraction. tell me something interesting

Mycella: omg are you ok?

Sansa: yeah, just family stuff

Myrcella: sucks. actually I have something to tell you

Sansa: ?

Myrcella: (drumroll) my parents and Joff are going to Winterfell tomorrow

Sansa: what? why?

Myrcella: that's the best part. apparently my dad is doing business with yours. they're like old friends or something

Sansa: that's crazy

Myrcella: ikr! my mom just texted me, apparently your parents offered to host them for brunch tomorrow. did they say anything?

Sansa: no. I never told them your last name tho so they probably don't know we're friends

Myrcella: oh, that makes sense. ugh I wish I wasn't in Dorne for camp all summer or I would totally come

Sansa: yeah that sucks. you said Joffrey is coming?

Myrcella: yeah my parents don't trust him out of their sight

Sansa: why?

Myrcella: idk, he gets into trouble sometimes. you know his friends

Sansa: tru

Myrcella: I should go, team building exercise. good luck with them tomorrow!

Sansa wished she could tell Myrcella everything that had happened between her and Robb without sounding completely insane. Myrcella was her best friend aside from Robb, and she certainly couldn't tell him the things she was feeling. There was something about not being able to share something with her two closest friends that made Sansa feel very alone. She felt like she was drowning except she could see everyone around her breathing. Arya had soccer, Myrcella had camp, Robb had Roslin and she had nothing. Robb had been her one source of oxygen, he was always there to listen to her rant and he always knew how to make her feel better. But no matter how much she needed to confide in someone, Sansa could never tell Robb how she felt. She couldn't tell him about the electricity that shot up her spine at his touch, or the fire that his smiles ignited in her, or the dream that made her feel hot and desperate. Sansa felt completely alone, and it wasn't the first time in her life.

She'd never told anyone but her first few months at Kings Landing Boarding School were trying to say the least. It started off similarly to every "new kid" plot in the movies, she was shy, got lost frequently, and had trouble finding her niche when everyone else already knew each other from freshman and sophomore year. But unlike a Disney Channel movie, she didn't find the perfect quirky group of kids to hang out with after two hours. For three agonizing months she ate lunch in the bathroom and silently cried herself to sleep at night so her roommate wouldn't hear her. She missed the cold of Winterfell. She missed her dad's hugs. But most of all she missed Robb. She didn't want to bother him during his first semester of college, so when he gradually stopped responding to her emails, she let him go.

Midway through December her Physics teacher assigned her to sit next to a timid girl with luscious golden curls. The girl introduced herself as Myrcella Baratheon. Their conversation was tentative and formal at first but eventually Sansa realized how sweet and compassionate Myrcella was. What started as a study session reviewing simple harmonic motion soon transformed into a sleepover in Myrcella's single dorm where they completely opened up to one another. Sansa told Myrcella all about Robb and Myrcella told Sansa about her crazy mother. She was funny without ever being mean and genuinely showed interest in Sansa. After only two weeks of friendship Sansa moved into Myrcella's room and she began to fell like herself again.

As Sansa lay on her blue silk duvet twirling a piece of hair between her thumb and forefinger she felt herself slipping back into that dark place before she met Myrcella. She needed Robb but couldn't find it in herself to tell him that, the damage it would cause her family would be too great.

So Sansa continued to avoid Robb. She saw him briefly at dinner but refused to meet his eyes. Ned made pepperoni bread, one of her favorites, but it wasn't the same. She felt bleak and empty and food had no taste to her. She had no inclination to finish her meal and instead sat quietly while Catelyn explained how the Baratheons were coming to brunch tomorrow. Catelyn asked Sansa if she knew Joffrey from school.

Truthfully Sansa didn't know very much about Joffrey, only his reputation. He and his bullheaded friends were well known for tormenting anyone who got in their way. Two of his friends Sandor and Ilyn were particularly violent and terrifying. But Joffrey had never lain a hand on anyone at Kingslanding Boarding School. Sansa had heard gossip that Joffrey was the mastermind behind all of it and that Sandor and Ilyn were mere puppets, but she didn't know if she bought that. _He was, after all, Myrcella's brother. So he couldn't be that bad, right?_ she reasoned with herself. _Who knows, maybe we could be friends? He might even be a nice distraction from Robb._

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was chaotic to say the least. Ned was tethered to the kitchen from 8:00 to 11:00 am preparing the perfect menu for the Baratheon's brunch. Catelyn assumed her perfected roll of drill sergeant, ordering her children to wash, vacuum, and dust every corner of the house. By the end of their labors the house was spotless and there was a picture perfect buffet spread across the dining room table. It looked like something out of lifestyle magazine, each plate of blueberry pancakes, lemon poppy seed muffins, and bacon omelets were accompanied by their own lace doily.

When the clock struck 11:30 the seven Starks lined up on their front porch to await the arrival of their guests. They stood age accordingly, all wearing their Sunday bests. Catelyn had insisted that Robb shave but by distracting her with different chores that needed to be done he managed to escape unscathed. Robb stood apprehensively next to Sansa. It was very clear she wasn't talking to him but he knew he hadn't done anything technically wrong, or if he did he clearly couldn't apologize without implying something absurd. It was hard for him not to stare at her, she looked particularly beautiful this morning. The front of her hair was pinned back in intricate braids leaving the rest of her hair to fall gracefully down her back in waves. She wore a pale blue cotton voile dress with long tight sleeves. Robb wanted to reach out and take her hand in his. He just wanted to feel her skin on his, even if in the littlest way.

Robb was snapped out of his day dream by the thick rumble of tires on gravel. A shining black town car with tinted windows rolled up their long driveway steadily.

"Remember to smile kids," Catelyn whispered through gritted teeth.

Once the town car had parked at the top of the driveway the driver stepped out of the front seat to open the door for the three passengers. Robert emerged first with a large grin on his face and made his way towards Ned. The two shared a rough hug and instantly began joking and reminiscing over old times. Cercei and Joffrey soon followed out of the car and stood behind Robert patiently. Ned interrupted Robert to introduce his smiling family and Robert did the same.

That's when Robb realized what Jofferey was doing, he was staring at Sansa. It wasn't a friendly gaze, or even an intrigued one, it was hungry, like a lion about to devour its prey. He was smirking, _the little bastard was smirking at_ _ **his**_ _Sansa!_ Then Robb turned to look at Sansa, she was returning his expressions. She was practically making googly eyes at the boy.

Robb's blood boiled hot in his veins as a fit of rage spread through him. _Who does this kid think he is? Coming here and ogling at Sansa for everyone to see,_ he thought.

The families made their way inside and sat around the dining room table. Robb was relieved that Joffrey and Sansa were seated far apart from each other but that didn't stop his jealousy. Joffrey and Sansa continued to steal glances. At one point Robb saw the little twerp lick his lips. He hated him. He hated his dorky blond hair, his beady blue eyes and the smug confidence in his voice whenever he answered one of Ned or Catelyn's questions. Robb's fists clenched under the table as he envisioned beating Joffrey to a pulp. And then there was Sansa. He couldn't believe her, oblivious to everyone around her as she flirted senselessly with this boy. He was small and dainty and didn't deserve Sansa's affections. Sansa deserved a man, someone who could support her and love her, someone like Robb.

As brunch came to a close everyone moved to the living room. Sansa offered to clean dishes for Catelyn, and Joffrey practically jumped out of his seat to help her. Robb was practically steaming. He excused himself to go to the bathroom but quickly moved towards the kitchen. He stood outside, feeling a bit like a stalker but not caring, and listened to their conversation.

"We're in town for the next few days but my parents are busy almost every night with business meetings. I don't know what I'll do to keep busy," Joffrey mused haughtily.

"Well Winterfell has a lot of cool places to see, I could show you some time, if you want," Sansa replied. Robb seethed with anguish.

"That would be amazing. Tomorrow night at eight?" Joffrey said cooly.

"Ok," Sansa said sweetly.

Robb peaked in to see Joffrey smirk and touch her wrist. "Then it's a date."

Robb hurried back to the living room knowing that if he stayed any longer he would actually murder Joffrey with a kitchen knife.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Baratheons left not long after Joffrey and Sansa met in the kitchen. As they departed through the door Sansa checked to make sure Robb was watching and shot Joffrey one last flirtatious glance. The truth is, Sansa didn't feel anything towards Joffrey. He seemed polite enough, and clearly took a shine to her, but he was also short, at least half an inch shorter than her, and seemed overconfident. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that Robb looked like he was going combust throughout the entire brunch. Sansa didn't care if it was childish, she wanted Robb to feel the same way she had seeing him with Roslin. If he could flaunt Roslin right in front of her, she could show off Joffrey.

Sansa went up to her room practically glowing with triumph. Just as she was about to flop down on her bed and text Myrcella Robb stormed into her room without knocking.

"What the hell do you think you were doing down there?" he said angrily but not loud enough for their parents to hear downstairs.

Sansa was shocked but remained calm, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were throwing yourself at that boy right in front of Mom and Dad."

"Excuse me? I was being nice. Unlike you looking like you were about to leap across the table and strangle Joffrey for everyone to see!" she snapped.

Hearing her say his name sent Robb over the edge. "You were being so irresponsible. Do you know how important this business deal is for Dad? And now your going to jeopardies that by going on a date with Robert's son?"

Sansa gaped. "You were spying on me?"

"I was trying to protect you!"

Sansa's anger heightened. "You're not trying to protect me. You're jealous!"

Robb faltered, "Why would I be jealous of you going out with someone?"

Sansa glared at him and Robb understood: she knew. She knew what he wanted. He was a coward. In high school they called him the Young Wolf, but he couldn't even admit his love to his little sister. Robb looked back at her and they both knew that there was an unspoken line they had crossed. But it was too much, he thought somehow if he didn't say anything it wouldn't be real.

So he stormed out of the room leaving Sansa to cry alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Robb observed his reflection in the mirror. He never thought he was one of those guys, the kind who stared at themselves for long quantities of time in the bathroom. But he wasn't looking out of vanity, he was looking out of curiosity. He looked the same, the same chestnut hair, the same scruffy beard, the same sapphire eyes. But he felt alien, like a stranger in his own skin, and he had for the last nine months. He wouldn't lie, college was fun. He liked the freedom, the partying, the people, and hell, he liked the girls. He'd even had an on-again, off-again relationship with a girl from his hall, Margaery. She was beautiful and clever, but she had no warmth to her. They'd lost their virginities together and yet he'd still felt no emotional connection to her.

And now he was pushing the only girl who ever made him feel like himself away. He thought he was helping her by moving on with someone else, but he was wrong. That's what had brought him to the mirror in the first place, it was the night of his date with Roslin. After his ordeal with Sansa and Joffrey that morning the last thing he wanted to do was eat cheap Italian food and pretend to be interested in what Roslin had to say. But he was a man of his word and couldn't bring himself to cancel. He was snapped out of his daze by Arya rapping on the door.

"What are you doing in there? It's 6:55, don't you have to go soon?"

 _Shit,_ Robb checked his watch. He was supposed to pick Roslin up at 7:00. He dashed out of the bathroom, grabbed his keys and wallet and headed for the door.

"Wait one second," Catelyn ordered.

Robb sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "What?"

"Remember to lock up when you get home, we'll probably be asleep by then."

"Ok," Robb responded reassuringly. Before walking out the door he caught a quick glimpse of his family watching TV. Sansa stared at the screen blankly. Her eyes were red and puffy. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her how sorry he was and that he didn't mean it. But instead he walked out the front door and got into his car. _You're doing the right thing,_ he told himself. _You let these delusions go on too long._

As it turned out, Robb sped over to Roslin's for nothing because when he arrived she was still getting ready. He stood uncomfortably in the Frey's foyer while her father burned holes through him with his eyes. After what felt like an eternity Roslin bounded down the spiral wooden staircase wearing a pink blouse, jean shorts and her same scrunched up smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

The date went well enough. They went to a local Italian restaurant and pub. Robb got overcooked chicken parmesan and Roslin got a Caesar salad that she barely touched. They talked about high school and college and had few awkward silences. Robb was surprised that he actually enjoyed Roslin's company. She was sweet, but he couldn't help comparing her to Sansa. Roslin didn't glow when she smiled, or flick her hair around, or let out a little sigh after taking a sip of water like Sansa did. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was crazy to blame Roslin for not having the same quirky habits as Sansa, but that didn't stop him.

After dinner Robb drove Roslin home. They sat in his car for a few minutes while she thanked him for the date and told him what a great time he had. Then he kissed her because he could tell she wanted him to. But he felt nothing. No electricity, no want, no fire. It was she who intensified the kiss. Roslin tasted like salad dressing and altoids, and all the while Robb wondered what Sansa tasted like. He laced his fingers through her hair to try to heighten the passion, but it was stringy and bridle. He thought back to his day in the park with Sansa when he ran her silky auburn locks through his fingers.

After a couple minutes Robb broke off the kiss. He forced a smile and told Rolsin that he should be getting home. She agreed and gave him one last peck on the cheek before leaving.

It's not like the kiss was horrible, he'd definitely had worse. But he felt dirty and guilty to his core. Even if he wasn't technically cheating on anyone, he felt like he was betraying himself. Home was the last place he wanted to go. So he drove around for a while and before he knew it he was outside Theon Greyjoy's house.

Theon was Robb's best friend in high school, next to Sansa of course. He was crazy, and frankly an asshole sometimes, but he always knew how to show Robb a good time, and that's what he needed right now.

"Will you look what the cat dragged in?" Theon speculated when Robb came to the front door. "What exactly is Winterfell's very own Young Wolf doing here at this time of night?"

"Just thought I'd see what my boy's up to," Robb said, pulling Theon into a bear hug.

The two went inside and ventured down to the basement. What started as friendly catching up ended as most of Robb and Theon's hang outs did, by getting drunk and watching the Dark Knight for the millionth time.

After two hours, and nine drinks split between them, Theon switched the conversation topic out of the blue, "I talked to Sansa last week at the library."

This caught Robb's attention, his and Theon's relationship was fairly straight forward. They talked about football and girls, never family. "Yeah. She reads a lot," he responded through slurred words.

"She looked good," Theon noted.

"Yeah she always looks good," Robb said without fully understanding Theon's tone.

"Puberty sure treated her well. With those legs I bet she has every guy in that private school of hers drooling." Theon exhaled, "God, what I'd give to see her in one of those tight uniform skirts."

"What the fuck Theon?" Robb asked. "She's my sister."

Theon scoffed, "Like you haven't noticed." He muttered under his breath, "I'd fuck her even if she was my sister."

Robb's blood boiled hot in his veins. Without hesitation he stood and sent his fist flying straight for Theon's jaw.

Theon faltered and spit blood onto the carpet. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he yelled.

Robb grabbed Theon by the collar. "If you go within fifty feet of my sister ever again I will break your fucking face!"

Theon laughed without humor and narrowed his eyes, "You want to fuck her, don't you?" Robb breathed heavily with anger but didn't respond. "Yeah," Theon continued. "I bet you'd love to get between those long legs with Mommy and Daddy sleeping right in the next roo-"

That's when Robb sent a second right hook at Theon's nose. He stumbled away from Robb and covered his face with his hands.

"You're a prick. You've always been a prick," Robb said through gritted teeth.

Robb stormed out of the house like it was on fire. Rage radiated throughout his entire body. _How dare he talk about Sansa that way. He's a pervert and a predator,_ Robb told himself. Hitting Theon wasn't enough. He wanted to hospitalize him and then key his car for good measure. But for now breaking his nose would do.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa was wide awake at 2:30am and it wasn't because of the coffee ice cream she had for dessert. It was because of Robb. She wanted to be awake when he got home. She wanted to make sure that he didn't spend the night with Roslin. She had never pegged Robb for a "first-date-sex" kind of guy but now she wasn't sure. _It's 2:30,_ she thought. _What else could he be doing?_

So she went downstairs for a snack, there was no falling asleep on an empty stomach. She poured herself a glass of milk, grabbed a Poptart, and sat down at the kitchen table. She unwrapped the silver foil and just as she took her first bite Robb stumbled into the room. He was oblivious to her presence as he staggered towards the sink and ran his hand under cold water. Sansa saw the water turn red as it trickled down the drain.

"What happened?" she asked.

Robb turned around with a jolt, "Jesus," he sighed. "You startled me."

Sansa moved towards him and took his injured hand in hers. "Did you punch someone?"

"Oh, you mean this? I… slipped." Robb slurred.

Sansa scoffed, "You're drunk. And you're a terrible liar."

"Theon's a bloody prick!"

"You saw Theon?" Sansa questioned.

"Yeah! He's a bloody prick!" Robb loudly reiterated.

"Quiet," Sansa urged. "Do you want to wake up the entire house?"

Sansa lead Robb to the kitchen table and began treating his hand with Neosporin and bandages from the cabinet.

"So you ran into Theon on your date?" Sansa whispered without removing her eyes from what she was doing.

"No," he answered. "I went to Theon's after the date."

"Why?" she asked casually.

"I don't know. I wanted to get drunk."

A small smile crept on the corner of Sansa's lips. "It was that bad?"

"No, she's nice and all." Robb's met her eye contact. "It's just not the same."

Again it appeared, for the third time Sansa felt a strange thickness in the air between them. Robb's breathing quickened and she couldn't tell whether it was real or just because he had been drinking. Robb's blue eyes darkened and she felt his warm breath tickle her face. In that moment she knew she wasn't crazy. Robb felt it too. She could feel his difficulty to restrain himself radiating off of his skin and his passion begging to burn through. She closed her eyes in a final attempt to control herself but it didn't matter, because Robb pressed his lips to hers anyway.

The kiss was sweet and passionate and everything and nothing that had ever existed before. Electricity ran through Sansa's entire body. Their lips parted for a moment before Sansa crashed hers back to him. Daringly, she opened her mouth and granted him access inside. Robb wasted no time and slid his tongue past her lips and licked her delicately. He used one hand to grip a fistful of her perfect silky hair and the other to cup her face. The soft touch of his thumb across her cheekbone vastly contrasted the ferocity of their mouths. They were bewitched by each other, kissing and biting and gnawing as if they were possessed. Sansa moved her hands to graze up and down his chest, tracing his muscles through his black button up.

Sansa sighed into Robb's mouth as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip. The feeling of her breath against him made Robb shudder and plead her name helplessly, "Sansa."

Sansa froze in her place. The sound of her own name, however enticing when coming out of Robb's passionate lips, had brought her crashing back to reality. She jerked away suddenly from his grasp. The reality of what they had just done hit her like a 25,000-pound school bus straight to the chest. She began to hyperventilate and tears stung her eyes. She couldn't see Robb anymore; he was nothing but a blurry shape blocking her route of escape. She willed the tears out of her eyes and stood up from her chair to push past him. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew she had to get as far away as possible. Before she knew it she was out of the house and moving swiftly across the grass lawn of their estate. Her walking pace quickened and she began to grab fistfuls of her hair and pull harshly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Robb calling her name but she didn't stop, she wasn't sure if she knew how to anymore.

"Sansa, slow down. Let's talk about this," Robb pleaded as he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

Sansa lurched away from him forcefully. "Don't touch me!" she yelled and backpedaled away from him. He began to advance towards her. "Stop," she shrieked. "Just please don't come any closer to me."

Robb looked as though her words had broken him. "Ok, ok," he surrendered.

They stood in place while Sansa tried to catch her breath. Robb watched her with a mixed expression of astonishment and guilt.

After several minutes Robb broke the silence. "Listen San, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. We can forget it happened. Everything can go back to normal." She didn't answer. "Please Sansa forgive me. I can't lose you."

Sansa shook her head furiously. "No. I can't- I can't handle this. How could you do this to me? Can't you see what you're doing to me?" She let out another quaking breath before continuing, "I'm on fire Robb. I'm a house on fire and I can't stop burning."

"I know," Robb pleaded. "Me too. You think I don't feel it too?"

Sansa couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry, I can't be around you right now."

She walked away and for once Robb didn't follow her.

Sansa continued moving away from the house. Somewhere along her journey she stopped mid stride and sat down in the middle of the dewy grass. Her hyperventilating started again and finally she gave into the tears. She'd expected to cry out of guilt. She expected to cry because it was wrong and wicked. But she didn't. She cried because it was so right. Kissing Robb didn't feel filthy or immoral like it was supposed to, it felt liberating. She cried because she was unlucky, she found the one person in this world that made her completely iridescently happy and he was her brother. It wasn't fair. She'd fallen in love with Robb when she wasn't supposed to.

Sansa was crushed by the harsh realization that she and Robb could never be together. They would be outcasts, disowned by their parents and shunned by society. No, they could never be together, and subsequently she knew she could never be happy again.


	8. Chapter 8

Robb woke up at 1:45 with a headache and the taste of Sansa still fresh on his lips. _God I have never been this hung-over,_ he thought. It was like hammers were banging against the inner walls of his skull. He pinched the bridge of his nose as memories from the previous night came flooding back to him. The date with Roslin, making out with Roslin, going to Theon's, punching Theon, kissing Sansa.

His eyes popped wide open. _Kissing Sansa._

He sat bolt upright, wincing from the throbbing pain to his temple. He kissed Sansa. He kissed his sister, _and he liked it_ , no, he craved it. He craved her silky hair knotted through his fingers. He craved her wet hot lips that tasted like strawberry Poptarts and toothpaste. Although he'd been attracted to her since he'd been home he couldn't believe it actually happened. He kissed her, and she kissed him back.

She made him crazy, just her touch alone set him on fire. But now there was another sensation resting deep in his core, guilt. Seeing her after the kiss, trembling, hyperventilating, and holding back tears tore him apart. He's her brother, it's his job is to protect her and he failed.

 _I'll fix this,_ Robb told himself. _I have to._ He decided he'd keep his distance, just to let her cool down. In time she'd come around and he'd apologize and say that it would never happen again.

He wouldn't tell her that he loved her, or that she was the last thing he thought about at night and the first thing he thought about when he woke up. He needed her too much. She was his favorite thing, and he couldn't afford to lose her because he couldn't restrain himself.

When Robb went downstairs for breakfast the rest of his family was already eating lunch. It was a Saturday so even Ned and Catelyn were home from work.

"Ahh, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes," Arya taunted.

Robb laughed, then shuddered at the pain it caused his behind his forehead. _Ok, no laughing. Laughing equals bad,_ he told himself.

"Is everything alright Robb?" Catelyn asked.

"Yeah, had trouble sleeping last night."

"Looks like somebody's hung over," Ned remarked. "Seen Theon lately?"

"How'd you know?" Robb asked sarcastically as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Catelyn sighed, "Honestly Robb, I know he's a sweet boy at heart, but really? You should know better."

"Sorry Mom, it won't happen again," Robb concluded.

He took the only open seat at the table, across from Sansa. He kept his head down and ate his cheerios in silence. _Don't look at her. Don't look at her. Don't look at her,_ he told himself. But he caved and stole a quick glance in her direction, she was stone faced and staring at her plate without eating.

"Aren't you hungry sweetheart?" Catelyn asked her.

Sansa stood up and put her plate in the fridge. "Haven't had an appetite recently," she mumbled and made a move to leave the kitchen.

"Wait a minute!" Catelyn ordered. Sansa turned to face her and raised her eyebrows. "Do you have any plans today?"

Sansa looked at the floor and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I said I'd show Joffrey around town tonight."

"Sansa has a boyfriend!" Arya teased.

Sansa rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend. It's not a date. He said he had nothing to do so I offered to show him around. We'll probably just get pizza and then he'll drop me off."

"Well, I think that's very kind of you Sansa. Just be home by eleven," Catelyn said.

"Of course," Sansa asserted and continued her escape to her room.

Robb stood abruptly and raced out of the kitchen.

"You haven't finished your cereal yet!" Arya called after him.

"I'll be right back," he yelled over his shoulder.

Robb climbed the stairs and grabbed Sansa's wrist before she got into her room. "You're still going tonight?" he asked in an urgent whisper.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sansa replied.

"I just thought, after everything that happened… Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"We're getting pizza. What is there to not be sure about?"

"I don't trust him."

"I can take care of myself," she said and pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"Please, just don't go," Robb pleaded. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Sansa sighed with frustration and gripped her hair. "It's literally pizza!" She took a deep breath to compose herself. "You know what, you're not my Dad, you're not my boyfriend. I don't owe you an explanation!"

She turned into her room and shut the door. She was right. Robb couldn't stop her from going. But he could stay home tonight, keep his phone on him, and pray she called if anything went wrong.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa stared into her closet trying to decide what to wear on her date. _God, her date._ A date with Prince Conceited was the last thing she wanted after everything that had happened. But she'd dealt with guys like Joffrey before, he'd probably spend the whole date bragging about the new car his parents bought him and how he couldn't wait until his trust fund kicked in. She halfheartedly decided on blue cami with high-waisted black shorts, stylish but casual.

The doorbell rang and Sansa bounded downstairs. But when she got to the foyer the door had already been answered, by Robb. She didn't hear what he was saying due to the immense blood flow to her ears, but she did see Robb's withering stare and Joffrey looking as pale as a ghost. She pushed past Robb and moved out the door grabbing Joffrey's wrist. "Thanks for getting the door Robb, let's go Joffrey."

Sansa climbed into the front seat of Joffrey's black Cadillac. Within thirty seconds he told her that he bought it with his trust fund, just as she expected. While he droned on about gas mileage and horsepower she took a Snapchat of him and sent it to Myrcella. Within the minute

Myrcella responded.

Myrcella: What are you doing in Joff's car?

Sansa: I said I'd show him around Winterfell

Myrcella: You should have told me

Sansa: Why? It's nbd

Myrcella: Just be careful around him

Sansa: What does that even mean?

Myrcella: Listen, I know he's my brother and I love him but he's not a good guy. Recently he's been, idk scary. You said you're showing him around Winterfell, keep things light and go home early

Sansa: Wtf do you mean scary? Am I safe?

Myrcella: Yeah you'll be ok. I really have to go, just be smart

 _That was cryptic as fuck,_ Sansa thought. Maybe she didn't know Joffrey quite as well as she thought she did.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So I was thinking pizza. There's this really good place on 5th Street." Sansa offered after hearing almost ten straight minutes of car talk.

"Actually I found a place online. I've already made arrangements," Joffrey boasted.

"Oh really? What's it called? I may know it."

"Why ruin the surprise?" Joffrey said with a devilish grin.

Sansa stared out the window as Joffrey turned into the dodgy part of town. Her heart rate increased as he pulled up to a neon lit building that was unmistakably a night club. Joffrey left the car and began walking towards the club, she considered staying the car, it might be safer. But then she remembered what Myrcella told her, " _keep things light"._

She followed Joffrey towards the doors. There was a long line wrapping around the block and a seven-foot-tall bouncer outside. _Good_ , she thought. _We're clearly under 21, the bouncer will kick us out, we'll get pizza, and go home._

But instead of going to the back of the line, Joffrey walked directly towards the bouncer. He whispered something in the man's ear, slipped him an envelope from his jacket pocket and the bouncer nodded that they could go in.

Sansa's breath hitched. A small voice screamed in the back of her mind, _you should call Robb._ But she didn't, because that would mean she needed him, and she couldn't let him think that.

"How'd you get him to let us in?" Sansa asked casually.

Joffrey turned to face her and outstretched his arms grandly, "Money, my dear, can buy anything."

Sansa followed Joffrey to the bar. He snapped his fingers impatiently at the bartender and ordered two shots of high end tequila that Sansa recognized from her father's liquor cabinet. Joffrey downed the liquid with a wince and held out the other glass to her.

"No, I'm ok," she said.

"Come on," Joffrey insisted with wide eyes. "Just one."

There was a wild glint in Joffrey's eye that Sansa did not dare cross. "Ok," she caved. "Just one."

She tossed back the shot. It felt like acid sliding down her throat and tasted like a mixture of gasoline and vomit. She hated the taste of alcohol, she didn't understand how anyone took any enjoyment out of drinking. She'd only drank a handful of times at school, usually alone with Myrcella just to be silly, and when they did they drank Mike's Hard Lemonade so they wouldn't taste it.

When she opened her eyes Joffrey's puppy dog expression had transformed into a devilish grin that made her stomach turn. "I'm bored. Let's dance," he said agitatedly. He grabbed her wrist and yanked towards the dance floor. His grasp was firm, not quite painful, but possessive.

The dance floor was dark and crowded. Sansa could hardly recognize Joffrey's face as he moved beside her. The music was loud and the vibrations of the bass to echoed in her chest like a heartbeat. When Joffrey's hands found her waist she shuddered and when they moved lower she knew she was in trouble. Suddenly he lunged towards her and captured her lips with his own. Her eyes widened with shock, his kiss wasn't sweet or innocent, it was like he was trying to devour her face.

Sansa pushed at his chest enough to free herself from his grasp and ran out of the crowd. She thought maybe she heard him calling her, but the music was too loud to be certain. She located the exit and hurried out the doors onto the sidewalk. The line outside had long disappeared and there wasn't a soul in sight.

Sansa gasped as a tight hand gripped her forearm. She turned to find Joffrey behind her looking pissed. "There you are. Come back inside, now." He pulled her arm towards the entrance but she resisted. His grasp was no longer just possessive, it was forceful, painfully so.

"No. I don't want to go back in there," she asserted. "I want you to take me home."

Joffrey's face twisted with rage. "You fucking tease!" The tightness of his grip on her arm increased until she yelped.

"Ow, Joffrey you're hurting me!" she cried.

He grabbed her arm tighter. "If I tell you to come inside than you'll fucking do it, do you hear me?" He yelled through gritted teeth.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He looked around nervously, clearly startled by her volume and released her forearm. She hugged it tightly to her chest.

"Fine!" Joffrey bellowed. "Have it your way you little cunt!" With that he stormed back into the club, leaving Sansa stranded.

Tears stung in her eyes as her breathing increased. Joffrey was her ride. She had no wallet, no money for a cab, and she was in the dodgy part of town. She couldn't call her parents, they'd be furious. The truth was she didn't need her parents, she didn't need her friends, she needed Robb.

"Sansa?" he answered after the second ring.

Her voice quaked as she spoke, "Robb."

"Sansa are you okay?"

She ran her fingers through her hair and began to cry. She was certain he could hear her, but at this point it didn't matter, she just wanted to be safe. "No, I'm not ok. Joffrey took me to a club and I didn't want to be there. He got mad and left me outside. I'm really scared, please help Robb."

"Sansa, everything is going to be okay. I'm coming to get you. What's the name of the club?"

She turned to the big neon letters, "It's called Underground."

"Ok, I'm leaving now. It'll take me twenty minutes. Listen, I need you to find a restaurant or store, somewhere safe, and wait for me. What's near you?"

She looked up and down the street. "Ummm… There's a McDonalds down the block."

"Ok, good. Wait there, I'm on my way."

"Ok," Sansa quaked. She hung up, put her phone in her pocket and hurried down the cracked concrete pavement as quickly as her legs would carry her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa had stopped crying by the time Robb arrived. He burst through the sliding glass doors and moved straight towards her. She held her arm behind her back so that he wouldn't see the already forming bruises. He took her into his arms without the bat of an eyelash. His embrace was warm and comforting. She took slow deep breaths, inhaling his scent of butterscotch and sandalwood. He took a step back, holding her at arms length so he could look her in the eye.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded yes.

"Did he hurt you?"

She swallowed and shook her head no.

"Ok, wait here one second."

Sansa watched as Robb approached the man working behind the counter. They began conversing, but she couldn't quite hear what about. The man behind the counter disappeared before returning with two Oreo McFlurries.

A small smile crept on Sansa's lips. Even in the wake of disaster, Robb always knew how to put a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxx

Robb climbed the stairs towards Sansa's room with a glass of water in hand. God, she'd been so shaken up. She was practically trembling when he saw her. Her eyes were pink and puffy and all of the color had drained from her face. She didn't say anything the entire way home aside from "I'm cold" to which he responded by giving her his jacket.

He cracked open her door and peaked inside just in case she was already asleep. She was sitting by her mirror with her arm outstretched. He was about to walk into the room when he saw them. There were dark purple welts against her beautiful ivory skin. After staring dumbfounded for at least thirty seconds he burst through the door and shut it behind him.

"You told me he didn't hurt you," he said, sounding more hurt than angry.

Sansa stood and met his eye contact. "I knew you'd get upset."

"Well your right, I'm **really** upset. What did he do to you?"

"He wanted me to go into the club with him and I said no. He pulled me too hard and called me some bad names. That's it."

That was when Robb's anger started to boil through. He turned around towards the door.

Sansa ran in front of him and blocked his path. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of the bastard that did that to you!"

Robb tried to maneuver around her but she held her ground. "Robb stop. He's not worth it."

"Sansa you don't understand! He hurt you! Men who do that to women don't deserve to live!"

He made his move and got past her through the door. He rested his hand on the bannister, ready to go downstairs, grab his keys, and book it to the club so he could pound Joffrey's face in when Sansa's voice stopped him.

"Robb, I need you." It wasn't a plea for help. Her voice was distinct and commanding. He turned around and removed his hand from the bannister because her words ordered him to. "I can't be alone tonight," she said wide-eyed without shame.

Robb looked at her for a long time. Her hair was disheveled and her mascara was smeared down her cheeks from tears. She was broken and he was the only one who could fix her. She needed him, and in that moment, no matter how much he yearned to beat Joffrey to a pulp, he couldn't deny her. He nodded and followed her into her room. Sansa shut the door behind them.

"Can you close your eyes while I change," she asked meekly.

Robb's throat got dry but he nodded. He closed his eyes and covered them with his palms while he heard the shift of fabric. He couldn't fight the urge to peak through the laces of his fingers. She was faced away from him. He watched as she lifted her blue cami over her head, unclasped her purple bra, and let it fall to the ground. Her skin was fair and pure and perfect. _God, she had two freckles on her upper back._ He examined her thin lower back and the effortless curve of her hips. She raised her arms to roll a clean tank top over her head, and for a split second he saw it, the side of her breast. It was pale and plump and smooth. The sight sent his eyes shut and covered with fear of being caught. _Fuck_ , he couldn't believe himself, gawking at his little sister the night after she was abused. But then his mind went back to that little peace of skin. He wanted to knead his hands over it and then spread her out across the bed sheets so he could lick it from top to perfect bottom.

He forced himself out of his fantasy, _she needs you right now. You cannot freak her out by getting a boner._

"Robb," her voice was soft. "You can open your eyes."

She wore a light pink cotton tank top and pastel blue soffes. She moved towards the bed and slipped underneath the covers. Her vast sapphire eyes welcomed him towards her. With a deep breath climbed into bed next to her. It was a double, big enough so that they'd fit but their sides pressed against each other. She turned out the lamp on her bedside table.

They were alone in the dark.

Although Robb could have listed a million things he wanted to do to her, he knew it wasn't the right time. Too much had happened to her in the past few days. In that moment, with her breath tingling his face and her hips pressed against his side, he knew that he would do anything she needed. And right now that meant fighting an erection so they could cuddle and she could feel safe.

He turned to face her fully. He enveloped her with his arms, holding her tight against his chest. She nuzzled her head under his chin and she wrapped her arm around his waist. They let out a collective sigh at the comfort of their position, like they were finally whole.

"Goodnight Sansa," he murmured, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Robb," she whispered into his neck.

They fit together so perfectly, like puzzle pieces of a greater picture, like they were made for each other. _Maybe she's not my girlfriend, and maybe this can't work the way I want it to,_ Robb thought. _But right now she's in my arms and it feels right._ He drifted asleep savoring the smell lavender shampoo.


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa woke up completely entangled in Robb's embrace. His arms draped around her like curtains pulling her flush against him and their legs were intertwined in the sweetest way. The flames that usually engulfed her heart at his touch had subsided to a light flicker. For the first time in a while she felt completely at peace. She closed her eyes, nuzzling her head back into the crook of his neck, and breathed in his scent. He smelled like pine trees and peppermint and safety.

Sansa lay content in his arms for several minutes until she felt something digging into her hip.

He was hard.

Her cheeks flooded with color at her realization. Although she tried to rationalize that he was a man and things like this weren't uncommon in the morning, she mainly was thinking, _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. His dick is touching my hip. Holy fuck._

She carefully peeled herself away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. Her heart pounded relentlessly in her chest. The faint flicker she'd experienced only minutes ago had transformed into a fully blistering forest fire tearing through her entire body. _It's not fair,_ she thought. _Why is he so gorgeous?_ His strong jaw was hung loosely with his lips gently parted. The outline of his chest muscles were clearly visible through his grey cotton t-shirt. And then there was his curly mess of a bed head that somehow still looked like he was popping out of a shampoo commercial. _That's what a man is supposed to look like,_ she decided. And it wasn't just his looks, any guy with good genetics could be handsome. There was something about how Robb carried himself, something in his walk, or the way he chewed on his lower lip as he slept that made Sansa shiver.

She stormed out of her bedroom and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She thought maybe if she sat there staring at him another minute she would accidentally pounce on him and run her hands all over his body. She turned on the shower and stripped her clothes hastily. She urgently climbed behind the cream colored shower curtain. Her eyes closed as the hot water cascaded down from her head to her toes. A sigh escaped her lips as she ran her hands from her neck down to her breasts. She massaged them gently, pooling every memory of Robb she could muster: _his shirtless torso when they had a water balloon fight last summer, his hands knotted in her hair as he kissed her passionately, his dick pressing against her thigh._

Sansa reached up to grab the shower head and brought it down between her thighs. She gasped as the warm water brushed against her clit. She held the shower head in place with one hand as she moved the other to her opening. She slid two fingers in effortlessly and pumped in and out. All the while she closed her eyes and thought of Robb. She imagined him pushing her against the shower wall and pounding into her as she cried at the top of her lungs. Heat rose inside of her as her breathing increased. _Oh God, Robb. His jaw, his muscles, his eyes, fuck!_ Her fantasy sent her over the edge as she slumped against the tiled wall and moaned with ecstasy. She'd masturbated before, but never like that. Sure it had felt good, but never so good that her entire body shuddered with pleasure.

After several unmoving minutes with her forehead pressed against the tiled wall Sansa hung up the shower head and dried herself off with a towel. She dressed and went downstairs to find Ned had just finished making French toast. She took a seat at the kitchen table next to Robb.

"Good morning sweetheart," Catelyn said. "How was your date last night?"

Sansa's breath hitched. "It wasn't a date. But it was fine. We got pizza, he drove me home. Pretty boring actually," she lied.

"Too bad," Catelyn frowned. "He seemed like a nice boy."

Sansa shrugged and turned towards Robb. He looked concerned. _You okay?_ he mouthed. She nodded and smiled before taking a bite of French toast.

Breakfast continued normally. Sansa and Robb drifted out of the conversation as Arya raved about soccer practice and Bran and Rickon planned their next biking expedition. Amidst the typical chaos of their family dynamic Sansa slowly reached her hand towards Robb's dangling underneath the table. She wasn't sure exactly what inspired this, but she had the burning urge to touch him, even if in the littlest way. She daring extended her pinky to intertwine with his. She could feel his gaze turning to her but kept her eyes fixed ahead as a small smile crept across the corner of her lips. Robb must have gotten her cue because he too faced forward while playing with her fingers delicately. Soon enough Sansa's fingers were fully laced between his as their family's conversation and the rest of the world slowly faded away.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the following week Sansa and Robb appeared to be reverting back to their old relationship in the eyes of their family. But in reality nothing could be further from the truth. They spent every waking moment together going out to get food, playing mini golf, bowling, or watching Netflix. It seemed completely normal. But what their family didn't see was the unacknowledged intimacy between them.

Although Sansa had technically never had a boyfriend before she was fairly certain that being with Robb was what it was like. They held hands while watching TV. He let her win at mini golf. He bought her ice cream. He'd even twirled her hair through his fingers while they talked about the upcoming Star Wars movie. They both knew that something had changed that night they spent together in her room, and it was far from ordinary, but they never acknowledged it. Somehow that made it easier.

July rolled around unexpectedly and it came time for the Starks to go on their annual vacation to their lake house in Riverrun. It would be two long weeks with no TV and no Wi-Fi. They left the house at 6am so they could arrive before noon and "seize the day" as Ned reasoned. The five-hour drive consisted primarily of Robb listening to headphones while Sansa used him as a human pillow.

"Aww," Catelyn observed through the rear view mirror. "Sansa fell asleep on Robb's shoulder, isn't that sweet Ned?"

Robb rolled his eyes and heaved a frustrated sigh. _If you think that's so cute Mom, then you should have seen us sucking face against the kitchen counter._

Finally, they arrived to the house. It was three stories tall with a scenic view of the lake from the porch and a luxurious guest house. Everyone scrambled out of the car immediately except Robb who was trying to think of the best way to wake Sansa. He gently nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, sleepy head. We're here," he whispered.

"Mhmm," Sansa stirred. She leaned off his shoulder to reach her arms up and yawn. _Fuck,_ Robb thought. _Why is she so damn cute when she stretches?_

"I call dibs on the guest house!" Arya called as Sansa and Robb climbed out of the mini van.

Robb scoffed, "In your dreams."

Arya pouted, "It's not fair. I called dibs."

Robb waltzed past her towards the entry to the guest house, "Sorry Arya. You can have it when you're the oldest sibling."

Arya grumbled a few curse words under her breath and stomped away in defeat.  
"Alright kids, don't get too cozy," Catelyn instructed. "Bathing suits on, we're taking the boat out in twenty minutes!"

All of the children rushed to their rooms to change. It was going to be an eventful day.

xxxxxxxxxx

Robb emerged from the guest house wearing swim trunks and a pinny. He breathed in the warm summer air. God, he had missed this place. Winterfell was his home, he lived for the cold, but it was nice not having to worry about bringing a sweater with you every time you went out after five o'clock. He meandered across the long grass lawn leading to the water. It really was a perfect day on the lake, sunny, 85 degrees, and now wind, leaving the water calm and glossy. But something stopped him dead in his tracks when he reached the start of the cedar wood dock.

Sansa in a bikini, applying sunscreen at the end of the dock.

If Robb thought he was in trouble before, now he was certainly fucked. She wore a mint blue, bandeau style top with matching low rise bottoms. He felt like a repressed thirteen-year-old boy gawking at his sister. But then he remembered that most people's sisters don't look like goddesses. He was able to see the full extent of her creamy legs, her tight stomach, her painfully embellished curves and the tops of her breasts peaking out beneath her halter straps. She looked up from rubbing lotion down her long legs and saw him. She smiled and waved.

"Robb!" she called, motioning him towards her.

He hesitantly made his way up the dock. God, she looked even more gorgeous up close. She reached out a bottle of sunscreen towards him.

"Do you mind doing my back? Everyone else is still inside."

Robb nodded slowly and she turned around. _Fuck,_ he thought. _She has to know what she's doing doing to me._ He squeezed some of the coconut scented liquid into his palm and began carefully spreading it across her upper back. She shivered slightly at his touch and sighed as he rubbed her shoulders. Her skin was flawless and smooth to the touch.

Once he withdrew his hand she quickly chirped, "Actually could you get my lower back too?"

"Yeah sure," he said. _God, she is going to be the death of me._

He carefully caressed the lotion into her skin. His hands delicately moved to the line of her bikini bottom as his eyes drifted further. Her bottoms left nothing to the imagination. He could see the perky pale flesh peaking of her ass peaking out of the thin material. He quickly stopped what he was doing.

"Yeah, you're good," he said agitatedly.

"Thanks, you're a life saver," She mused with a delicate hand to his shoulder.

He practically jumped at her touch. "Umm, I forgot my sunglasses. I'll be right back." Robb ran down the dock, past his family, and through the door of the guest house, locking it behind him. He stormed into the bathroom and pulled down his swim trunks. His erection was throbbing, and thinking of Sansa and her smooth skin was making him harder by the second. He wrapped his hand around his cock and closed his eyes.

 _Sansa. Her milky white, perfect complexion. Her flawless breasts._

He pumped up and down his shaft harder as fire ignited throughout his veins. He imagined taking her out to the forest behind the lake house later that night. Whispering dirty things into her ear about how he knew it was her plan to arouse him all along. That it worked. He would push her back against a tree and fuck her wet cunt as she moaned his name loud enough to wake their entire family half a mile away. He imagined making her cum so hard around his pulsing cock that she had to dig her nails into his shoulders to steady herself.

Robb shut his eyes tightly as he came longer and harder than he ever had before. He heaved a few breaths, cleaned himself off, and pulled his swim suit back up. _This needs to stop,_ he told himself. _You have a good thing going,_ _don't fuck it up._

He heard a knock at the door as he left the bathroom. When he opened it he saw Sansa. She had clearly run over because her chest was heaving and her cheeks were pink.

"Mom, sent me. She found your sunglasses in the car."

She looked so beautiful, panting lightly and smiling wide with her pearly white teeth.

"Awesome, let's go" Robb assured her.

He was so fucked.


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa had always been magnificent on the water. Arya might have had contact sports under her belt, but no one held a candle to Sansa when it came to skiing. She glided across the water effortlessly, mastering each wave and bump that Ned, driving the boat, threw at her. Robb watched from the bow, smiling in disbelief at her sheer grace.

Eventually Ned gives into Arya, Bran and Rickon's whining and stops the boat gradually. She sinks into the water, before removing her skis and swimming them back to the boat. Robb offers a hand as she climbs back onto the aboard. She was sopping wet but she smiled radiantly as she rung the water from her hair. Robb and Sansa sat in the back of the boat while Arya, Bran and Rickon flew back and forth on the tube. She raved about how good it felt to finally be on the water again. Robb couldn't take his eyes off of her, and it wasn't just because she was dripping wet in her bikini, she was still buzzing with energy and adrenaline. She was completely iridescent.

When Arya, Bran, and Rickon had their fill of getting whipped off the tube by Ned who, as it turned out was an extremely aggressive, driver Sansa chimed in, "Come on Dad please? One more run?"

"Sansa, we've been out all day. We should head back now if we want to have dinner ready before nine."

"One more run," Sansa repeated. "Ten minutes max. I want to try a 360."

This one made Robb worried. She'd perfected a 180 spin last summer but she'd never even attempted a 360.

"Ok, ten minutes," Ned caved.

Sansa shrieked with excitement and jumped back into the water.

"Be careful!" Catelyn called after her.

The first three runs Sansa fell on her back. But her confidence didn't falter. Each time she floated back to the surface with a look of determination, "One more go!" she'd yell.

"Ok, last one. The sun's going down!" Ned called over his shoulder.

Robb bit his nails in anticipation. _Come on Sansa, you can do it,_ he thought.

The boat lurched forward and she got up, lingering for a few moments before switching her grip on the rope and twisting her hips. She got half way through the spin before her skis crossed and she crashed down into the water like a rag doll. She fell smack on her face and her skiis whipped up into the air.

"Stop the boat!" Robb called.

Ned turned the boat around slowly and circled back to Sansa. She was bobbing in the water with her arms wrapped around her life vest. She reached up so Robb could leverage her out of the water. She was ok. But there was a dazed look in her eye and her prior radiance had vanished. Robb unlaced her skis, took her life vest from her and wrapped a towel around her shoulders. He didn't care if his actions seemed strange and overprotective in the eyes of his family, he needed to make sure she was ok.

"Are you alright Sansa?" he cooed.

She nodded her head shakily.

Catelyn shooed Robb away and placed a hand to Sansa's cheek. "Are you hurt sweetheart?"

Sansa shook her head again. "I'm fine. Just a bad fall, a little shook up."

"Are you sure?" Robb interjected. He turned to address his parents, "She could have a concussion! We should take her to see a doctor."

"No, really I'm fine. I'm just disappointed I didn't get the 360," Sansa muttered.

"She'll be ok Robb, don't worry," Ned assured him, looking slightly alarmed, but not because of Sansa's fall.

Robb sat pressed against Sansa's side as they steered home. He had been so worried. She'd had falls before but none as terrifying and abrupt as just then. He absentmindedly took her hand in his. It comforted her, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Arya watching them. Her eyes were fixed on their intertwined fingers with a look of curiosity. Sansa quickly pulled her hand away and crossed her arms.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa got off the boat and hung her towel on the clothes line outside. The sun was setting and the air was starting to chill, but she could survive a walk to the shower in only her bikini. As she crossed the hall leading to the bathroom Arya passed her and scoffed.

Sansa stopped and turned, "Is something wrong?" she said with an edge in her voice.

Arya turned around slowly with eyebrows raised, her voice accusatory. "You've been walking around half naked all day. Are you trying to flaunt it?"

Sansa gaped with astonishment, "What are you even talking about? Flaunt what to who?"

Arya rolled her eyes. "You're right Sansa," she said sarcastically. "We're alone with Mom, Dad, and **our brothers**. So who in their right mind would try to entice them? My mistake."

Arya walked away and left Sansa to stand unmoving in the doorway to the bathroom for several minutes. _She's a stubborn brat,_ she rationalized herself. _She'd just making things up._

After a very long, therapeutic shower Sansa helped Catelyn prepare dinner in the kitchen while Robb relaxed in the guest house and the rest of the family played uno in the living room. Sansa worked on the salad while Catelyn marinated the smoked salmon. They didn't talk. Between Sansa's failed 360 and confusing confrontation with Arya she was in no mood to chat.

Finally, Catelyn broke the silence, "It's just skiing. There's no reason to pout over it."

There was an unmistakable aggression in voice that reminded Sansa of being scolded for spilling her icey in the car when she was nine. She decided to play on the defensive side, "I just know I could do better."

Catelyn heaved a sigh. "You know there's a fine line between being driven and being headstrong."

Sansa stopped what she was doing and turned to face her mother. "Am I not aloud to be in a bad mood once in a while?"

"Don't make me the bad guy. All I'm saying is that to wouldn't hurt to incorporate some humility into your life."

"Humility?"

"You know what I'm talking about Sansa."

"No, actually, enlighten me!"

Catelyn dropped her cutting board forcefully on the counter. "I'm talking about Robb!" Sansa was stunned. "I know you two are close, but you let him baby you too much. It's not healthy. Can't you accept that the spotlight isn't always on you?"

Catelyn knew that she had pushed too far. Sansa stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Catelyn called after her.

"Why do you care?" Sansa screamed back.

Sansa couldn't believe this. She was always being made out to be the monster. She was used to it from Arya, but now her mother? They never made any effort to understand her, and she was tired of trying to understand them. _You know what? Screw them,_ she decided. Her mother always said "you can't choose your family". But that was bull shit. She had a choice, and she made it.

Sansa stormed through the door of the guest house before it had registered what she was doing. Robb had been lying on his bed trying to focus on summer reading when she came in. He jolted upright and met her eyes with fascination. He had never seen her like this, hair a mess, breathing heavily and eyes filled with fire. There was no need for words. He knew her intent and leaned forward just in time for her to pounce on him and capture his lips with hers.

Their kisses were frantic and sloppy as they finally released their pent up frustrations. Sansa continued her descent onto his lap and straddled his waist. Robb desperately sprung his hands up to grab fistfuls of her hair and pull gently. She moaned loudly and unashamedly into his mouth. This sound seemed to enter him, pierce him down his length so that his whole body was able to open up. He was able to put aside that she was his sister and kiss her freely.

But it wasn't enough. Sansa grabbed hold of the collar of his polo and tugged forcefully, moving her entire body in unison as she grazed her chest against his and rolled her hips downwards. Robb growled in response and tilted her head so he could gnaw at her neck, surely to leave a mark. Sansa closed her eyes and continued grinding her hips against his in ecstasy.

"Oh, God. Robb, yes," she whimpered.

His name sliding across her beautiful, plump lips heightened his confidence. He met each of her fully clothed thrusts with his own until it was too much. He released her hair to grasp her shoulders and flip them so he rested between her thighs. Sansa's cheeks reddened as she began working on his trousers. Her hands were jittery and she fumbled with the belt buckle several times before he was finally in his boxers. Meanwhile Robb feverishly removed her tank top.

It wasn't until he'd torn off his own shirt that he realized she hadn't been wearing a bra. She was absolutely stunning to behold. Her breasts were round and perky with her pink nipples already raised. He let out a shaky breath before winding his arms underneath her to grab her shoulders and arch her towards him. He peppered her chest with desperate kisses before taking her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked and ran it between his teeth as she arched her back and cried out helplessly. He was about to switch to the other when Sansa grabbed his face between her palms and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

She bucked her hips forcefully against his erection and whimpered between kisses, "Fuck—me —Robb."

He didn't need to be told twice. He kicked off his boxers and discarded her garments until she was completely bare beneath him. He moved his cock to her entrance. She was dripping. He slid into her slowly and easily. She was the tightest thing he had ever felt.

His hands returned to thread through her hair as he cried out, "Jesus, Sansa. I've wanted this so long."

A breathy moan escaped her lips, "Me too. Faster."

His thrusts were hard and fast but also deep. Sansa met each thrust trembling and moaning loudly enough that a small voice in the back of Robb's mind worried that his family might hear. But he didn't care if they did, it was the sweetest noise he had ever heard.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and steadied her arms on his shoulders.

"God, yes Robb. Fuck me!" she cried out boldly.

Robb moved a hand to her clit and strummed rhythmically. "Yes, Sansa, yes. Come for me. Come around my cock," he sighed hot against her ear.

The combination of his words and movements sent Sansa over the edge and her head back against his pillows. Robb pulled her close as he came with a moan inside of her.

His head dropped and he placed light kisses against her collar bone as they rode out their orgasms. Sansa's eyes stayed shut as the stars started to fade from her vision. Robb pulled out of her and rose up to look at her face.

"Sansa," he whispered hoarsely.

Her eyes opened slowly and she saw him. She looked into his sapphire eyes and realized what they had done. Her breath was shaky, but she wasn't a wreck like she was after the kiss. She knew her intent when she went into the guest house, and she felt no remorse.

Just as she parted her lips tell him, a knock came at the door. Both their heads turned towards the sound, _Oh God._

"Robb!" Catelyn called. Dinner's ready.

Robb rolled off of Sansa and answered, "Um, ok, yeah. I just got out of the shower. Be there in a minute." He gathered Sansa's clothes and threw them in her direction as she hurriedly dressed.

"Is Sansa with you?" Catelyn asked.

Robb turned towards Sansa and she shook her head violently.

"No, no. I, umm, I think she went on a walk."

"Ok, no problem. Hurry up before dinner gets cold!" Catelyn said. Finally, they head footsteps walking towards the house.

By this point Sansa had dressed and Robb had put on his boxers. Sweat dripped from his temple and his hair was a mess. Sansa was in full action mode, "You take a shower. I'll go out the back door and circle towards the front of the house."

Robb was stunned and unable to think. He paused for a long moment, staring at her, and nodded, "Yeah ok."

Before he could say anything else Sansa was gone. _What the hell was she supposed to do?_ She couldn't go into dinner sweaty and smelling like sex with Robb still practically dripping out of her. She thought about sneaking in and smiling, but she would have to pass the dining room, and there was no way she could go unnoticed. Then it struck her. It wasn't a good idea, but it was all she had.

xxxxxxxxxx

Robb couldn't look at his family. He ate his salmon in silence, staring at his plate while they babbled about going out to dinner the next night. He only looked up when he heard the sliding glass door open.

Sansa was standing in the door way, dripping wet from head to toe with a crazed expression on her face.

"Sansa!" Ned exasperated. "Why are you soaking wet?"

"I went for a swim," she answered casually.

"In your clothes?" Bran asked with disdain.

"Yep," she asserted.

There was a long silence.

"Ok, I'm going to dry off."

Again no one spoke.

"Save me some food," she called over her shoulder.

The Starks were dazed and wordlessly returned to their food. After almost thirty seconds of silence Robb began laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Catelyn asked, looking concerned.

Robb emitted a few more chuckles before quieting down. "Nothing Mom, it's nothing."


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you mad at me?"

Sansa picked at her cereal with a spoon. She kept her eyes down as she spoke barely above a whisper, "No."

It was true, she wasn't mad.

She felt her mother sit down at the table but didn't look up. Instead she studied the how the brown flecks from her Cinnamon Toast Crunch mingled with the milk.

Catelyn sighed. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I overreacted." She took Sansa's delicate hand in her own.

Sansa continued inspecting the cinnamony waves.

"There's nothing wrong with you and Robb being close. You were gone a whole year, I just miss spending time with you is all."

Sansa nodded slowly. Her throat was dry. "It's fine," she managed to choke out.

There was a short pause, "Look at me Sansa."

Sansa met her mother's glace through tears. Catelyn's face was contorted slightly with distress as she pulled her daughter in for a hug. Sansa shook lightly with sobs.

"Sansa, oh darling," Catelyn cooed. "What's wrong?"

"I just didn't want you to think I was spoiled."

Catelyn rubbed her back in small circles. "I could never think that."

It felt good to cry in her mother's arms and pretend she was being honest. But truthfully it wasn't fear of being misjudged by her family that plagued her, it was guilt. Not guilt from being with Robb, but from lying to her family. It broke her heart to see her mother apologize, and say that everything was going to be alright, while she lied through her teeth.

It may have been wrong, but Sansa let herself be comforted. She let herself cry into her mother's periwinkle knitted sweater while she pretended she was a kid again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Robb lay in bed for several minutes before getting up, recounting the events of the previous night. He had sex with his sister, _his litter sister_ , and it was the best goddamn sex of his entire life. Maybe it was because she was the only woman he ever loved, or maybe it was because she was his sister, because they fit perfectly. He knew it would take everything to let go of her. But he had to.

It didn't matter if she wanted it, or even if it was her idea, he took advantage of her. He should have known better. He should have sent her away the moment she stormed through the front door of the guest house. He had been childish and selfish. As he walked towards the main house for breakfast he knew what he had to do. He would find a way to get Sansa alone and he would apologize. He would assure her that it would never happen again and that he would try his absolute best rebuild their relationship.

But before he was able to reach the front door of the main house he was intercepted by his father, carrying a 15ft plank of plywood.

"Robb!" Ned called. "Help me unload the truck, why won't you?"

"Yeah sure Dad," he replied. God, just looking at his father made guilt tremble throughout his entire body. If Ned ever found out what Robb and Sansa had done, he would have Robb disowned and then burned at the stake.

Ned was fixing up the old tree house in the back yard for Bran and Rickon and, out of both guilt and obligation, Robb agreed to help him build it. Robb found the work to be rather soothing, it brought him back to humid nights in July when he and Sansa would bar up in the treehouse tell ghost stories. Sansa would always promise that, this time, they would finally spend they entire night outside. But come 10:30 she would be terrified and they would run across the long lawn as fast as they could to get back to the house.

By the time he and Ned installed the last of the installation paneling it was 3:00. Robb went to the kitchen and ate lunch with Arya, Bran and Rickon. There was a note on the kitchen table that read, "Gone shopping for the day. We'll be back in time for dinner at China Inn! Love, Mom and Sansa". Robb sighed, he'd have to talk to Sansa sometime before dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa actually had a good time shopping with her mom. Catelyn paid for everything, which was nice considering Sansa hadn't babysat in weeks. She picked out a gorgeous pink sundress with a low neckline that tied around the neck. She wasn't planning on wearing it to dinner that night but Catelyn had insisted. She left her hair to drape over her shoulders. She certainly didn't want Robb thinking she was trying to impress him.

They were going to their favorite restaurant in the area. There weren't many options considering the closest town off the lake had a population of under two thousand residents. So it came down to Little Cesar's, Applebee's, or mediocre Chinese food. Bran and Rickon loved to use chopsticks to pretend they were walruses, so you can guess which one they picked.

Robb almost vomited when he finally saw Sansa. She slid into the seat next to him and buckled herself without making eye contact. She was always pretty without trying. The dress she wore had a completely open back exposing him to her prefect porcelain skin. A light blush spread across her cheeks as she glanced at him quickly, only adding to her beauty. They sat next to each other in the car, their knees bumping lightly when they drove over a speed bump or around a turn. At one point Robb was certain he saw Sansa reaching for his hand through the corner of his eye, he instinctively crossed his arms to distance himself from her. He could not go down this path again.

Robb barely said a word for the first half of dinner. He couldn't seem to focus on the conversation going on around the table. Each time he tried to pay attention he would catch Sansa looking at him out of the corner of his eye and get lost in thought again. He knew had to find some way to talk to her soon or he might burst.

Midway through Bran and Rickon describing their plans to decorate the inside of the treehouse Robb felt Sansa's small hand on his knee. Every vein in his body was pulsed with awareness. She smirked and began making circles on his thigh. He tried to meet her eyes but she was staring ahead. He moved his hand under the table and brushed her palm off his thigh. Then she finally turned to him, it was the first time he'd seen her eyes since the previous night. They were wracked with hurt. She stood up from the table.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she muttered, not that anyone paid attention.

Sansa practically ran upstairs to the bathroom. It was a single stall with red walls and miniature ceramic cat statues resting on every surface. She stared into the mirror for several moments before turning on the faucet and splashing water over her face. _Who does he think he is?_ she thought. _Avoiding me like the plague and pretending nothing happened._ _He's a coward._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Just one minute," she called. She glanced at the mirror one last time, straightened her dress and took a deep breath before opening the door. She opened the door just a sliver before back pedaling. Robb pushed his way through the door and locked it behind him.

"Listen Sansa we have to talk," the words spilled from his mouth hurriedly. Sansa nodded sheepishly in agreement. Robb took a long deep breath to collect himself and started, "I'm sorry about last night. I'm your brother, I'm supposed to protect you. What I did was wrong."

Sansa furrowed her brow. "Wait what?"

"I'm going to be better. I know it doesn't seem like it, but everything will go exactly back to the way it was. I promise you–"

Sansa cut him off, "What are you talking about? I went into the guest house. It was my idea."

Robb frowned. "But, you see, I should have stopped you. I screwed up. It was an accident."

Sansa laughed without humor. She could not listen to him apologize like she was a child for another second. She was outraged and it showed in her voice. "An accident? An accident is when you stub your toe on a loose floorboard! An accident is when you forget to leave the parking break up! You don't accidentally fuck your sister!"

"I just want things to go back to the way things were. I want you to have a normal life!"

"Normal?! When exactly were we normal? Before last night when I wanted you so much I was going crazy? Or before that night in the kitchen when I had no idea what I was feeling? Or how about before the first day you came home when I missed you so much I felt like I was drowning?" She grabbed fistfuls of hair and shook her head while Robb stood anchored in place. "God Robb, are you kidding me? We were never normal! Even before you got home! No one's that close with their older brother! Can't you see? Everyone's always known something was up, I'm just the only one who can fucking admit it!"

Robb was petrified. She was right. When he woke up that morning he decided that he was going to be a man and stop this, but he was being childish. He couldn't apologize and expect everything to go back to normal. They had crossed a line that was impossible to turn back from. Pretending wouldn't solve anything. He considered apologizing again, this time for apologizing, but that would just make him sound more stupid. So he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her.

For a moment she was still, probably surprised at his sudden change of heart. To be honest he was surprised too. But then she swung her arms around his neck and pulled his body against hers. Robb hastily pushed her against the sink as he deepened the kiss. He moved his hands under the crook of her ass and lifter her so she was sitting on on the edge of the sink.

"We have to be quick," she whispered between kisses. "Mom and Dad, downstairs."

Sansa reached for his belt buckle but Robb stopped her. He wanted to make it up to her. He hadn't been able to find the words to tell her everything she was to him, so he would show her.

"This won't take long," he whispered huskily and bent down on his knees. He hiked up her skirt and slid a finger inside the waist band of her purple lace underwear. She quickly grabbed the ends of her skirt and tried to cover herself, closing her legs tightly.

"No," she said with wide eyes and a beet red face. "You don't have to, you don't, I," she stuttered. She was embarrassed. No one had ever done this to her before, and just the prospect of him being that close to her center terrified her.

"You have **nothing** to be ashamed of," he assured her.

Robb met her eye contact and she seemed to relax, her shoulders sinking. He continued to ease her panties down her thighs. Her breathing hitched as he spread her knees with his palms and took in the sight of her. She was fully open in front of him and practically dripping. He leaned in and took a deep breath, inhaling her smell. He blew cold air onto her and she shuddered with pleasure and embarrassment.

He slid two fingers into her warm, wet cunt easily and covered her with his mouth. When he positioned his lips to suck on her nub she was almost certain she was dying. His nose mashed against her, the rub of his beard leaving scratched patterns on the tender skin of her thighs making her moan in ecstasy. All the while he pushed and curled his fingers inside of her in a maddening rhythm.

"So sweet," he rasped between sucking. He hitched a leg over his shoulder granting him better access. "You have the sweetest cunt in the entire world."

His words did horrible things to her and she could tell she was dripping from the sounds his lips made against her. She clenches around his fingers at his husky voice vibrating against her. Her legs tightened around his head as she cried out shamelessly, holding his chocolate locks against her fiercely, "Oh my God, yes Robb!" He didn't mind her force and continued lapping her up as she rode out her orgasm.

She had never felt such an intense form of pleasure before. She moaned feebly as he removed his arms from under her and gave her one last cleansing lick from top to bottom. As he rose from his knees she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his lips to hers forcefully. She could taste herself on him and it felt dirty and wrong and so arousing. She moaned into his mouth and slid a hand down his chest towards his crotch.

He hissed as she made contact with his erection through his pants. He grabbed her hand and caressed it with his thumb gently.

"We have to get back downstairs," he murmured before breaking the kiss.

 _Shit, he's right,_ Sansa thought. She scooted off the edge of the sink and with both hands on his chest looked deeply into his eyes. She used her most seductive voice and brushed up and down his chest with her fingers spread, "Wait for me in the guest house tonight."

Robb gulped and nodded. She kissed him again, completely open mouthed and passionately before quickly turning and walking out of the bathroom.

Robb heaved a large sigh and waited five minutes before following her downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa couldn't sit still for the rest of dinner. She was still reeling from her episode in the bathroom with Robb. She'd try to focus on the conversation at hand but every few minutes her mind would drift back to him. The way he kissed her like he was possesed. Her fingers knotted in his chocolate curls, holding his face flush against her for dear life. His tongue circling up and down her clit. Each time a new memory hit her she'd close her eyes and rub her thighs together.

Things had changed. She'd wanted him before, there was no denying that. But now that they'd had two separate sexual encounters, there was no denying it. She felt lust crazed. She couldn't stop watching him and taking note of his little mannerisms. She never noticed how sexy a man could look just drinking water. She wanted to push over the table and straddle him so she could run her hands all over his body.

But no, she couldn't do that. Because it was insane, and illegal.

xxxxxxxxxx

Despite Sansa's begging that they call it an early night Arya managed to convince Ned and Catelyn to take them out for ice cream after dinner. Ice cream was followed by a walk in the park. A walk in the park was followed by Rickon showcasing his monkey bar skills and, long story short, it was 9:45 by the time they got home.

Sansa practically sprinted upstairs. She rummaged through her drawers and pulled out the her sexiest delicates, a white sheer bra and matching lace panties. She would be lying if she said she wasn't thinking of Robb when she packed them.

Her fingers were jittery while doing the clasp. Her mind reeled with her plan. She'd creep into the guest house in her bath robe, lock the door behind her, and let it fall to the ground. She'd crawl up the foot of the bed until she was straddling him and slowly remove all of his clothes. Then she'd dig her nails into his chest and cry out as she rode him.

Her fantasies were interrupted by a knock at the door. For a moment she thought maybe it was Robb, but when she instead she found Arya peering up at her. She was carrying two pillows under her arms and a large comforter.

"What are you—" Sansa started before Arya pushed past her into the room. She began setting the pillows beside Sansa's bed and laying down the blanket. "Oh no," Sansa continued. "You are not sleeping here."

Arya continued setting up her bed. "Why not?" she asked.

"Umm, I don't know. Because you hate me?"

Arya sighed. "I don't _hate_ you. We don't always see eye to eye is all."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you want to sleep on my floor?"

"We used to have sleepovers all the time when we were younger."

"Yeah, back when you didn't hate me."

Arya stopped what she was doing and turned to face Sansa. "Listen, we don't have to talk. You'll hardly know I'm here. Anyway, it's not like you have somewhere better to be, right?"

There was a slight edge in her voice that made Sansa nervous. She didn't think Arya knew anything, but that didn't mean she didn't have suspicions. Dangerous suspicions that could get both her and Robb in a lot of trouble.

Sansa heaved a sigh, "Fine. But just one night."

"Say no more," Arya agreed.

Sansa climbed into bed and pulled out her phone to text Robb.

 _Sansa: hey, can't stop by tonight. Trapped by Arya_

 _Robb: sneak out_

 _Sansa: I can't_

 _Robb: pleasseeeee?_

 _Sansa: wish I could_

 _Robb: how much?_

 _Sansa: …are you trying to sext me right now?_

 _Robb: maybe. Is it working?_

 _Sansa: maybe_

 _Robb: I wish you were here with me_

Sansa's heart rate quickened. She turned towards Arya, her eyes were closed. Her chest rose and fell steadily. _She goes out like a light,_ Sansa told herself. She rolled onto her back and studied her bright screen. She could hear her heart pounding like a timpani in her ears. She was seriously doing this. She was about to sext her brother a whole two feet away from her sleeping sister. _This is so fucked up._

She read his last message over again:

 _Robb: I wish you were here with me_

She took a deep breath, typed, and hit send.

 _Sansa: what would you do if I was?_

 _Robb: I'd lay you down on the edge of the bed so I could taste your sweet, wet, cunt_

Just seeing the words that he'd typed out made Sansa's panties go wet. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of him typing each carefully placed letter.

 _Robb: I want you to put two fingers in. Pretend that they're mine_

She did as she was told and released a small gasp at the contact. She pumped in and out with one hand, holding her phone in the other.

 _Sansa: God, I'm so wet Robb_

 _Robb: I want my mouth on your clit. I want my tongue buried deep inside you_

Sansa pumped quicker, biting into her sleeve to stifle a moan.

 _Sansa: I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me until I scream_

 _Robb: keep going Sansa. My dirty girl. So fucking wet and tight, just for your big brother_

She couldn't believe the words she was reading. Robb was the picture of honor and sensibility. He treated her like royalty, never ceasing to be gentle and kind. Somehow it made it all the more thrilling to see him speak in such a vulgar manner.

She felt fire rising in her stomach and increased the pace of her fingers. She moved her thumb to circle her clit. By this point she had bit into the sleeve of her shirt so forcefully that there were certainly teeth marks on her forearm.

 _Sansa: yes. I'm close, so tight and wet. Just for you_

 _Robb: I want you to say my name. Say my name when you come_

Sansa obeyed him. She choked out her brother's name barely above a whisper. The sound of it escaping her lips sent her convulsing around her fingers. She gasped as she came so hard she had surely stained her bed sheets.

Then she heard stirring on the ground next to her.

Arya sat up right and looked at Sansa. Her hair was a mess and she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Sansa was mortified. Although her actions were occurring under the covers, the rustlings of her sheets, her quaking moans, and Robb's name coming of her lips made her actions unmistakable.

Sansa rolled on her side to face Arya, her cunt still pulsing from her orgasm.

"Did you say something?" Arya asked sleepily.

"Umm, I was on Facebook and I accidentally hit play on a video," Sansa stuttered.

Sansa remained still, completely mortified as Arya processed the information she had just been given. She began to nod, "Oh, ok."

Arya lay back down and instantly fell asleep. Sansa emitted a sigh of relief and rolled onto her back. She checked her phone:

 _Robb: Did you say it?_

 _Sansa: Yeah. But next time you make me come, it better be at least 10 miles from our nearest relative_


	13. Chapter 13

_Flashback_

 _A ten-year-old Sansa Stark sat on the living room rug, playing with an American girl doll. It was just the right type of the day so that the sun shone through their large stained-glass windows and illuminated the carpet. Sometimes around this time of day Sansa would stretch herself out across the red velvet and feel the warmth that the sun had left on its fibers._

 _Today was not one of those days._

 _She absentmindedly brushed her doll's long chestnut hair. She had shimmering green eyes and smatterings of freckles on her cheeks. Sansa thought she was beautiful, she wished one day that she could be that beautiful._

 _Arya sat in the corner, pressed against the heater. A few minutes ago she was smashing power rangers against each other. She must have lost interest because now she just stared blankly into space._

 _Robb paced the room nervously. Eventually he sat down next to Sansa. She kept her eyes on the doll, now braiding its silky caramel locks. Robb smiled._

 _"Which one's this?" he asked, gesturing towards the doll._

 _"Felicity," she answered timidly. "She lived in America back when they were colonies. She's a patriot but her best friend Elizabeth is a loyalist."_

 _"That's interest_ —".

 _Robb was cut off by his mother's screams. Catelyn and Ned were upstairs in their bedroom arguing. They thought that, in this huge house of theirs, there was no way the kids could hear them. But they were wrong._

 _Earlier that day Bran had fallen off of the roof of the shed in their backyard. Ned and Catelyn had seen it happen and quickly called an ambulance to take him to the hospital. The doctors confirmed that he'd broken his leg, they'd have to run a few scans, but overall it was nothing to be concerned about._

 _Something had come over Catelyn that day. As soon as Bran fell she began pointing at the top of the shed and screaming, "I saw them! I saw them!"_

 _Ned quickly rushed the kids into the living room and took her upstairs. They'd been yelling for nearly half an hour._

 _"Calm down sweetheart," Ned pleaded._

 _"Don't tell me to calm down! I know what I saw!" she cried hysterically._

 _"There was nothing there!"_

 _"There was a man and a woman. I saw them push Bran off the roof!"_

 _"Honey, no one was there."_

 _Catelyn's sobs became noticeably elevated. "You think I'm crazy?"_

 _"No honey," the pain in Ne d's voice was evident. "You're not crazy. You're just confused. We need to go to the hospital."_

 _"No!" she wailed. "I know what I saw."_

 _Tears streamed down Sansa's cheeks like water droplets on a windowpane. She finally turned to look at Robb; her eyes were bleak and emotionless._

 _"It's happening again, isn't it?"_

 _Robb took her small hand in his and nodded, "Yes. I think it is."_

xxxxxxxxxx

Sansa was pouring herself a cup of coffee when Catelyn walked in the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a small orange prescription bottle.

"Good morning," Catelyn mused as she unscrewed the cap and poured two tiny white pills into her palm.

"Morning," Sansa responded. Her mother's strength continued to amaze her to this day. When Sansa was six her mother had been diagnosed with Schizophrenia. The thing most people don't know about schizophrenia is that different it's for everyone. It doesn't always mean multiple personalities disorder and babbling to yourself like a manic. The way Ned described it was that a person with Schizophrenia could look into a crowd of people and think that they're all trying to kill them.

Since her diagnosis she'd only had one relapse: when Bran fell of the roof. She was in the hospital for three months and refused to let her kids see her in such a ruined state. Even after she came home, it was almost a year before she was fully herself again.

 _Seven years,_ Sansa thought. _It's been seven years since her relapse._

She finished her coffee and enveloped Catelyn in her arms.

Catelyn chucked, "What is this for?"

Sansa smiled, "Nothing. I just love you."

"I love you too darling."

xxxxxxxxxx

Robb heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to find Sansa dressed in head to toe Lululemon.

"Feeling sporty are we?" he toyed with her.

She made a mock-scowling face and punched him lightly in the arm. "Says the king of Vinyard Vines."

"Ok, I had one hat in middle school and it was a gift from Uncle Edmure."

"Whatever. Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, just let me change."

They didn't talk while they ran. It wasn't any of that "awkward silence" bull shit, it was just not talking. It was peaceful even. Robb spent a lot of the time watching her. She looked so cute in her tight purple athletic shorts with her hair in two French braids falling down her back. He assumed they were doing their usual 5-mile lap around the lake, but somewhere around the half way point Sansa took a sharp turn.

"Where are we going?" Robb called out.

Sansa broke out into a sprint. "Come find out!" she called over her shoulder.

Robb sped up so he wouldn't lose sight of her. He panted up the hill and stopped beside her. They stood in a completely open pasture surrounded by magnolia trees. The sun shone brightly off the waxy petals that lay scattered in the plush grass. A strange sense of déjà vu came over him and he remembered, he'd been here before.

A few years back (he couldn't have been more than 10 or 11) he and Sansa were scouting out a new location to build a fort when they came across this field. It was perfect, a secluded out cove from the small-town-bustle of Riverrun.

A smile curved on the edges of Robb's lips at the memories. He turned to face Sansa. He realized that, although she had grown and his affections for her had changed, she was still the same little girl he'd played knights and princesses with. He loved her then and he loved her now, even if now in a different way.

He was overcome with such deeps emotions of warmth and adoration that he barely realized that he had pulled her forward for a kiss.

There was a new found softness in this particular kiss. It sent a jolt of warmth up Sansa's spine. It was delicate, passionate, and loving. He cradled her face with both his hands as if she was were a treasure. His tongue made delicate strokes inside her mouth that made her gasp. She tugged at the hem of his t shirt gently, bending her knees until she was laying on the ground. He moved on top of her and let his hands roam and caress her sides.

Sansa's heart pounded at the frequency of a hummingbirds as she pulled away from Robb's kiss to gaze into his eyes.

"Make love to me Robb," she whispered.

He nodded slowly and carefully removed her clothes until her was completely bare beneath him. Although it was now the third time he'd seen her naked Sansa somehow felt more vulnerable now. It was both terrifying and exhilarating.

She eagerly raised her hips to meet his erection through his shorts but he didn't respond as she expected. He pressed back, but slowly and tentatively. She snaked her hands to the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, running her fingers across his chest as he removed his pants and boxers

 _God, how is he so damn perfect?_ she wondered.

Robb returned a hand to thread in her hair as he positioned himself at her entrance. She was soaking with anticipation. They locked eyes as he pushed into her.

It wasn't urgent or rushed like the first time but equal, if not greater, in passion. He pushed all the way in then pulled out to stroke her clit before returning and repeating his actions. They only broke eye contact momentarily for deep, sloppy kisses.

They were connected so intimately, both physically and emotionally. Robb supported himself with one hand and roamed her body with the other, gingerly stroking her thighs and squeezing her breasts. Sansa intertwined her legs tightly around the small of his back. She moaned his name as he pushed deeply inside of her. She met each thrust with a roll of her hips.

His hot breath in her face. The pink flush of her skin. The curl of her toes. She was completely whole with ecstasy.

His cock twitched inside of her and he gasped.

"Sansa," he whispered. "I'm—"

"I know," she panted. "Me too."

Robb moved a hand to place deliberate circles around her clit and that was the end of it. She draped her arms around him like a rag doll and became completely undone. Her head fell back as she stifled a long, satisfied whimper.

They lay like that for what seemed like hours. Sansa closed her eyes while Robb placed lazy kisses on her neck and collar bone.

"I love you Sansa," Robb murmured.

They'd said it before, but this was the first time they had both understood what it really meant.

Sansa opened her eyes and gazed up at him with certainty.

"I love **you** Robb".

xxxxxxxxxx

The next week was pure bliss.

During the day they were perfect siblings. They attended family game nights, helped clean the dishes after meals and taught Rickon how to water ski. But at night they were star-crossed, passionate lovers.

Sometimes 9pm to 11am wasn't enough. They stole kisses in the pantry. They fucked in the treehouse. Ever since that night at the Chinese restaurant Robb caught himself watching for any moment he can find to pull her into an empty room, any chance to let his hand brush hers, any opportunity to tug her close and feel her body curve around his.

And she was just as bad. One day Robb had been helping Ned to get ready to take the boat out when Sansa suddenly tugged him into the cabin below, kissing him even as her father's footsteps sounded heavily on the deck above. Then that night, when they'd sat next to each other at dinner, she'd taken his hand under the table and placed it on the warm soft skin of her upper thigh, her face perfectly calm and composed while he'd fought the urge to let his fingers travel higher.

Of course the sex wasn't helping his need to touch her, but it was also more than that. It was love, full on honeymoon phase young love.

It seemed like it would never end. It seemed like they were destined to do this forever. That was before August 5th, the second to last day before they returned to Winterfell.

xxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the family was gone. They'd left early to go on a hike and Sansa and Robb had intentionally slept in to avoid this outing. They were paddle boarding back from the desolate island in the middle of the lake and were buzzing with elation quickie they'd had only fifteen minutes ago.

"Watch out!" Robb called as he steered his board straight into hers. Sansa clumsily fell into the water. She bobbed to the top and gasped for breath.

"You are an asshole!" she screeched. She grabbed the bow of his board and shook until he too toppled into the cold water.

Sansa laughed as he resurfaced and gave her a puppy dog face. She was about to apologize until he splashed her harshly in the face with water. They laughed and squealed as they continued their splashing fight. Eventually Robb grabbed her by the waist and dunked her under the water.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Sansa squealed playfully. "You win," she cooed.

Robb had his arms locked around her waist so her back was pressed into his chest. He bent his neck to place a deep kiss on her shoulder.

Sansa's smile from the sweet gesture only lasted a moment before she heard a screeching voice from the dock.

"Get out of the water, right now!"

Sansa whipped her head around in complete shock. Her heart pounded hard in her chest. _That's it,_ she thought. _We're caught. We're done._ Robb didn't dare look at her and as he swam up to and climbed the dock. Sansa followed suit, so jittery that she nearly slipped as she climbed the last rung of the ladder. Robb instinctively moved a hand to her waist to steady her. Catelyn practically lurched forward and pushed Robb's chest with her palms away from Sansa. She blocked Robb's path towards Sansa.

"Get your hands off her!" Catelyn cried hysterically. Her eyes were wide with terror and glistening with tears.

"Mom!" Sansa whimpered with a broken voice.

"How dare you!" Catelyn wailed towards Robb. "She's your **little** sister!"

Robb stood completely awestruck. "Mom, I don't know what you think you—"

Catelyn cut him off harshly, "Don't you dare! I saw you! I saw your hands on her!"

"We were just joking around!"

"I know what I saw!"

By this point Catelyn's face was beat red and she was screaming loud enough that the entire lake could hear. Tears streamed down Sansa's cheeks. It was too much, not just being caught but watching Robb be attacked because of her, and watching her mother who had only ever loved her be completely torn apart.

Sansa didn't know for how long but she'd zoned out of their conversation. She was jerked back into reality when she saw Catelyn beating her fists against Robb's chest as she pushed him down the dock towards the lawn.

"Get out! I never want to see you again!"

The sight shocked Sansa to her core. She moved towards Catelyn in a haze and grabbed her arm, pleading, "Mom, please. Please Mom, he didn't do anything!"

Catelyn turned around suddenly and struck Sansa across the face.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" she cried hysterically.

Sansa sunk down to her knees and cradled her face. It wasn't even the pain, it was the complete and udder shock. She wept uncontrolledly and somewhere her peripheral vision saw Ned run down the steps to the dock and pull Catelyn out of sight.

Robb sat down beside her and enveloped her in his arms.

"Shhh, it's ok," he soothed. "Everything's going to be ok,"

Sansa kept her eyes shut and sobbed into his shoulder because she knew. She knew that he was lying.


End file.
